Su Majestad: Rey(na) de los Héroes (PAUSADO)
by SkarSkull
Summary: [Este fic se encuentra en Amor-YAOI bajo el mismo nombre y autora] El tigre está en problemas y su salvación será el conejo. Kotetsu pierde sus poderes día con día y siente que es una carga para Barnaby. Buscarán una forma de evitar que el veterano de Apollon se retire y para eso necesitarán ayuda. Una nueva heroína se une a Hero TV y será una fuerte rival pero un gran apoyo.
1. Capítulo 1: La mujer de negro

-¿Y bueno? ¿Quién se cree que es?- dijo Barnaby evidentemente molesto.

-Oh, Bunny, no seas tan duro con él. El pobre hombre está enamorado.-

-¿Enamorado, eh?- Barnaby recordaba haber visto en alguna revista de chismes fotos de Ryan con una mujer en un plan muy cariñoso, incluso diferente de su semblante altanero de siempre.

-Así es. Enamorado irremediablemente, yo nunca te he visto con alguna chica, Bunny... ¿algún romance en tu oscuro pasado?- dijo Kotetsu con aires de simpatía, tonteando un poco.

-Eso no excusa que nos tenga esperando aquí mientras terroristas saquean un centro de investigación.- evadió el tema.

Barnaby realmente nunca tuvo un romance, algunas chicas en la Academia de Héroes lo pretendían, salió con un par de ellas, pero nunca se enamoró. Aquel sentimiento le parecía muy distante y extraño, no era como si nunca planeara enamorarse, pero se obsesionó toda su vida con encontrar al asesino de sus padres que no pensó que haría después de que los vengara. Ahora podía dedicarse a vivir su vida ya que no había nada qué temer; Jake Martínez estaba muerto junto a su asistente, Kriem, Albert Maverick también había fallecido gracias a Lunatic... todos habían pagado sus deudas y él podía ser libre. ¿Amor, eh...? Sólo había una persona a la que realmente extrañaba cuando fueron separadas, cuando se le impuso hacer dúo con Golden Ryan, pero... ¿Acaso ése sentimiento por Kotetsu podría ser... amor? ¡Claro que no! No podía enamorarse de un hombre y menos de ÉSE hombre; era despreocupado, descuidado, tonto en ocasiones... pero era una magnífica persona que no dudaría en ponerse frente al peligro para defender a alguien más. Ya se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones, al usarse de escudo cuando Lunatic arremetió contra Bunny aquella vez que intentaban descubrir a Ouroboros o al momento de vencer al androide H-01 cuando disparó y Tiger sabía que no podría evitarlo, e incluso aquella vez que decidió no contarle de sus poderes en declive para no preocuparle.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba contradiciendo sus propias ideas, decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en el asunto, dejarlo para después y esperar con impaciencia al tercer miembro de su equipo.

Había pasado ya medio año desde que Agnes Joubert había tomado pleno control de Hero TV, había restituido al Señor Alexander Lloyds como CEO de la compañía Apollon Media y a Ben Jackson como jefe interino. Después del incidente Maverick y la ferviente renuncia y condena (dictada por el Juez de Justicia, Yuri Petrov) de Mark Schneider, las cosas en Sternbild se tornaron bastante problemáticas para los héroes y sus compañías en cuestiones administrativas.

El papeleo intensivo por parte de Agnes para hacerse cargo de Hero TV y Apollon Media fue aprobado por la Oficina de Justicia tras tres meses de incontables trámites burocráticos y extenuantes sesiones parlamentarias. Al verse saturada de responsabilidades, concedió el mando de la compañía a Lloyds, quien de una u otra forma consiguió convencer a Ryan Goldsmith que permaneciera junto a Barnaby Brooks Jr. y Kotetsu T. Kaburagi formando lo que ahora todo Sternbild conoce como "Apollon Trío".

También se hizo oficial la permanencia de la Segunda Liga, quienes bajo la instrucción de Barnaby, se lograron organizar con la policía terrestre (quien era la que decidía qué incidentes pertenecían a la Primera o Segunda liga), con esto se logró una mayor y mejor disciplina entre los sub-héroes, aunque de vez en cuando Wild Tiger seguía aconsejándoles que si era necesario desobedecer una orden directa para salvar una vida, lo hicieran.

Eventualmente los problemas como todo, fueron mejorando y los héroes se dedicaban a ganarse su paga: evitando robos de mayor escala y conteniendo actos de terrorismo.

-¿Siguen aquí?- dijo Ryan mientras bajaba los escalones y se colocaba el casco de su dorada armadura.

-"Apollon Trío" ¿Recuerdas? No nos podemos ir sin ti, Ry.- dijo Kotetsu, mientras tomaba su lugar en la parte izquierda de la motocicleta y se acomodaba su propio casco. El Doctor Saito había modificado el vehículo de manera que la clásica motocicleta del dueto de héroes, ahora corría por delante de la motocicleta de Golden Ryan y se unían en una especie de auto convertible. Saito verdaderamente se lucía en su trabajo, era la crema y nata entre la sociedad de expertos en ingeniería y robótica.

-Pero agradecería que te apresuraras para la próxima, nos has gastado cinco minutos innecesarios.- resopló Barnaby. Ryan se subió a su compartimento y tomó su posición despreocupada habitual.

-Tranquilízate, Junior. De todos modos, somos los que vamos a la cabeza en el marcador de puntos esta temporada.- decía con una sonrisa mientras Kotetsu bajaba un poco la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Wild Tiger estaba por encima de Rock Bison por tan sólo cien puntos; sus poderes que ahora sólo duraban por un minuto no contribuían a su éxito en el marcador, ya que dejaba a los culpables para sus compañeros y en ése minuto se dedicaba a salvar inocentes. Aunque ciertamente tampoco había sido una buena temporada para Antonio.

-Como sea, hay que darnos prisa porque aunque somos líderes, Sky High podría dejarnos atrás en cualquier momento.-

-Entonces arranca esta cosa, Junior.- dijo Ryan ya bien cómodo en su asiento.- Perdemos tiempo ¿no?-

Barnaby sólo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada fría, se acomodó el casco y se dispuso a poner en marcha el vehículo.

...

::¡Bienvenidos a una nueva emisión de Hero TV! En este momento nos reportan que La Base de Investigación Sword está siendo saqueada por nada más que bio-terroristas. Una rehén que logró escapar del lugar, nos ha revelado que la intención de los criminales es sustraer las investigaciones del departamento de mutación. Hay que recordar que La Base de Investigación Sword es líder mundial en investigación de seres NEXT y que el noventa por ciento de información verídica que poseemos actualmente sobre éstas personas, ha salido de éste lugar. ¡Sky High y Blue Rose son los primeros en llegar a la escena! ¿Capturarán criminales en ésta ocasión? ¡Hagamos un recuento en los marcadores de esta temporada! Barnaby Brooks Jr., Golden Ryan y Sky High lideran los puntajes. ¡Dos tercios del "Apollon Trío" van a la cabeza del grupo! Vemos que Rock Bison y Origami Cyclone han llegado al lugar con intenciones de infiltrase, seguidos por Dragon Kid y Fire Emblem. ¿Qué es eso que se ve a lo lejos...? ¡Aquí llegan Barnaby, Wild Tiger y Golden Ryan!::

El helicóptero de Hero TV ya estaba dando vueltas por encima de Sword, a la distancia también se veía a Sky High analizando la estructura del edificio buscando alguna entrada a las instalaciones. De repente se escuchó una voz muy familiar por los intercomunicadores de los héroes:

-¡Bonjour, Heroes! Como ya saben, la situación es seria, se estiman diez bio-terroristas dentro de la Base de Investigación; más concretamente en el ala sur del edificio en el departamento de mutación. Su misión: Evitar que sustraigan las investigaciones, suponemos que quieren crear armas de peligro viral.- informó la nueva dueña de la franquicia, Agnes Joubert.

-¡Sí, señora!- respondieron al unísono todos los héroes.

"Necesitamos mantener el rating de ayer, así que denme algo de qué hablar..." pensaba la mujer.

Los tres héroes llegaron a Sword, las patrullas atestaban el lugar y más atrás se podía ver a los sub-héroes ayudando a la policía local a contener a los civiles curiosos. Tanto Barnaby como Wild Tiger se levantaron el visor y les enviaron una mirada aprobatoria antes de analizar con detalle la situación.

Ningún héroe podía entrar a las instalaciones porque los terroristas habían activado el modo de defensa "Contingencia Biológica". La Base Sword tenía un protocolo de defensa por si algún virus o bacteria salía de control y representaba alguna posible contaminación viral o bacteriana en el resto de la población. "Contingencia Biológica" al ser activado, aislaba herméticamente el edificio con puertas de cincuenta centímetros de grosor de acero biocromado (que era unas tres veces más fuerte y resistente que el acero normal), las cuales se mantenían a una temperatura constante de 300°C, así que si algún microorganismo peligroso lograba dejar los laboratorios, no sobreviviría a la temperatura extrema.

Rock Bison había tratado de atravesar las paredes, pero además de que el calor que expedían era extenuante, las puertas no se doblegaban ni un poco ante la demoledora fuerza del héroe toro. Fire Emblem quiso aplicar más calor a las barreras para intentar derretirlas pero sólo logró encender las puertas al rojo vivo, sin posibilidad de encontrar un modo de entrar. El hielo de Blue Rose se derretía al contacto así que era más que inútil. Sky High seguía intentando encontrar algún punto de acceso, pero por más vueltas que daba no encontraba nada, era obvio que un plan de defensa biológico no iba a dejar brechas en su seguridad. Dragon Kid lanzó una descarga eléctrica al sistema de acceso externo sobrecalentándolo haciendo que las puertas hicieran un sonido que parecía que iba a dejar que los héroes entraran, pero el generador de emergencia interior se encendió dejando a todos en la misma posición que antes. Ryan también intentó crecer su campo gravitacional, pero sólo logró curvar un poco las pesadas puertas de acero, sólo un poco hasta el punto de ser casi imperceptibles las curvaturas.

Los héroes empezaban a caer en la desesperación de la impotencia, cuando una mujer de entre los civiles se fue haciendo paso hasta quedar frente a las barreras ardientes. A juzgar por su atuendo, los héroes y la policía creyeron que formaba parte de la Segunda Liga pero al percatarse del igual desconcierto de los sub-héroes supieron que no era así, fue cuando no pudieron evitar preguntarse: ¿Aliada o Enemiga?

La mujer era bastante alta, medía alrededor de un metro con setenta y tres centímetros, casi de la altura de Kotetsu, unos veintidós años, cabellera relativamente larga dividida en dos colores; una mitad roja y otra negra. Usaba un leotardo de manga larga, botas hasta la rodilla y un antifaz negro.

"Ella... ¿Será ella...?" pensaba el Príncipe de la Gravedad recordando a una persona en particular.

Levantó los brazos en dirección a las puertas de acero y su alrededor se encendió en un azul fluorescente.

-¡Ahí! ¡Enfócala a ella!- gritó Agnes a sus subordinados al darse cuenta de que la mujer era NEXT.

Las puertas empezaban a doblegarse poco a poco, hasta que después de unos pocos minutos, las gruesas paredes de acero se rindieron ante la fuerza que en ellas aplicaba aquella mujer de negro, quien del esfuerzo cayó desmayada. Los héroes estaban escépticos, no sabían aún si ella estaba de apoyo para ellos o para los criminales.

Ryan al ver que estaba desvaneciéndose, se acercó a ella para que su cuerpo no golpeara el suelo y atraparla en sus brazos; pero al verla más de cerca, sus sospechas fueron haciéndose ciertas...

-¿Tu...? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo en un tono apenas audible e increíblemente desconcertado.

-¡Ry!- gritó Kotetsu. Golden Ryan quien estaba demasiado estupefacto como para siquiera moverse, sólo hizo una seña para que Barnaby y Kotetsu fueran solos al interior de la Base.

-Vamos, ya le preguntaremos después qué es lo que le sucede.- decía Barnaby con cierto apuro.

Una vez llegaron al ala sur, al Departamento de Mutación e Investigación NEXT, vieron que los diez maleantes se encontraban muertos en el piso y los rehenes inconscientes pero ilesos.

¿Todos los culpables muertos? ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado ahí dentro? Era un poco perturbadora la escena, Tiger se encontraba evidentemente decepcionado de que la misión hubiera tenido bajas, aún si fuesen los terroristas los fallecidos. Una misión así no podía haber sido exitosa aún cuando los culpables pagaran con su vida. Su idea de justicia difería mucho a la de Lunatic.

Barnaby entraba y salía dejando a su vez los cuerpos de los terroristas (ya que él tenía un poco más de estómago para estas cosas) mientras Wild Tiger y los demás se apresuraban a sacar a la gente de ahí.

Uno de los científicos del laboratorio fue recobrando la conciencia gracias a los paramédicos que lo atendían dentro de una ambulancia, Barnaby y Kotetsu se le acercaron para ver si recordaba algo; cuando el hombre se recobró por completo y reconoció a los héroes se echó a temblar con nerviosismo.

-Tranquilícese, por favor.- decía Barnaby en un tono reconfortante.- ¿Podría decirnos qué sucedió?-

-Esos tipos... entraron al laboratorio y comenzaron a inyectarse...-

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Wild Tiger.

-Cada tipo de poder NEXT registrado oficialmente en el mundo... nosotros guardamos la información genética de cada poder en pequeñas pipetas para investigarlas, pero ellos entraron a inyectarse las fórmulas para adquirir los poderes.-

-¿Hubiera funcionado?- preguntó el héroe conejo.

-¡Claro que no! Las consecuencias de inyectarse estas sustancias (que son meramente para investigar y no para alterar ADN) son ataques de rabia compulsivos y pérdida parcial del sistema nervioso. Empezaron a tener un ataque epiléptico nervioso y activaron el modo de defensa de la base. Todos los docentes de Sword tenemos por norma vacunarnos preventivamente contra un gas venenoso que se activa cuando se pone en funcionamiento "Contingencia Biológica". Es venenoso para los microorganismos externos al cuerpo humano, por eso el término "Contingencia" y no "Exterminio". El gas depura nuestro sistema pero para los que no estén vacunados, las consecuencias son mortales.-

-¿Por qué a nosotros no nos afectó?-

-La depuración sólo dura cinco minutos después de que se activa "Contingencia Biológica". El tiempo que sigue después sirve para procesar el gas venenoso a través de la ventilación en un sistema de purificación. Muy seguramente, para cuando ustedes entraron, el gas ya se había disipado y procesado en oxígeno.-

Bueno, los terroristas murieron por su propia avaricia, eso estaba claro y era poco probable que llegara alguien igual o más loco que ellos a quererse "inyectar poderes". Los rehenes fueron registrados y la policía declaró formalmente que todos estaban bien y ninguno presentaba heridas graves (algunos sólo diversos golpes y contusiones). Aclarado este asunto, los héroes se dirigieron al hospital donde se recuperaba la misteriosa mujer de negro que llegó a salvar el día.

Exactamente... ¿cuál sería su poder y por qué razón llego a ayudar? ¿Por qué Ryan se sorprendió tanto al verla? ¿Quién era esta chica? Había algunas interrogantes en el aire y los héroes esperaban tener respuestas ése mismo día.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, uno de los científicos de Sword ya estaba corriendo pruebas para determinar el poder NEXT de la mujer, su capacidad y cuánto tiempo había estado en desarrollo. Mientras el científico hacía su trabajo en un laboratorio improvisado, todos los presentes se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Ryan Goldsmith sosteniendo la mano de la chica inconsciente, tenía los ojos rojos (tal vez había llorado) y temblaba un poco. Como todos saben, una actitud nada propia del prepotente héroe. Barnaby lo observaba atentamente... recordaba estar de la misma forma cuando el H-01 casi mataba a Kotetsu y aunque no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta, se sintió de igual forma cuando Jake Martínez envió a un muy malherido Wild Tiger al hospital. ¿Desde cuándo el viejo era la prioridad en sus pensamientos? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Tendría que poner sus sentimientos en claro o si no explotaría; desde el incidente Maverick lo molestaban dolores de cabeza intensos cuando se veía discutiendo con él mismo, no era muy recurrente pero cada que pensaba en Kotetsu su cabeza empezaba a doler.

-¿Señor Goldsmith...?- preguntaba en voz baja el joven Ivan para no molestar a la señorita hospitalizada. Ryan se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros se encontraban ahí, dejó la mano de la chica reposando suavemente sobre su vientre y salió a aclarar lo inevitable.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó ya fuera de la habitación en un tono que no era grosero ni altanero, sino con mera curiosidad y genuina preocupación.

-Ry... ¿Conoces a la muchacha?- preguntó Kotetsu. Ryan se heló con la pregunta pero de un modo u otro sabía que podía confiar en sus compañeros de Apollon, y quisiera o no, también tenía el apoyo incondicional de los demás héroes.

-Yo... si. Se llama Anaksha. Anaksha Kjolsrud. Es una recién graduada de la academia de héroes. Su poder es la telequinesis. Ya se lo dije al sabelotodo de allá afuera pero no me quiere escuchar.-

-Anaksha... ¿Annie? ¿La tal Annie con la que estabas saliendo? ¿Ésa Annie?- preguntó con sorpresa el héroe tigre.

-Así es... Ella es fuerte, puede mover inclusive estatuas y objetos de mayor tamaño, pero esto era demasiado para ella. El acero biocromado de Sword fue un desafío que casi la mata. Sean agradecidos con ella, por favor.- dijo. Todos los héroes bajaron la cabeza en señal de concederle la razón, aunque también estaban sorprendidos; nunca habían visto al autoproclamado Príncipe de la Gravedad en una actitud tan... vulnerable. Realmente debía de querer a ésta persona.

...

-Así que ella es quien salía en las fotos con él...-

-¿Bunny? ¿Estás bien? Desde que salimos de Apollon no tienes un buen semblante...- dijo Kotetsu preocupado. Barnaby volteó sólo para decirle que si y cortar con el tema, pero cuando se vio contemplando aquellos ojos obscuros, se sonrojó inevitablemente. Qué ojos tan más expresivos, tan redondos y luminosos, los ojos de aquel que tiene mil historias que contar...

-Estoy bien...- dijo con la garganta seca y cortando violentamente el contacto visual.

-Estás rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre?- Tiger puso su mano sin permiso o aviso alguno sobre la frente de su compañero, quien se sonrojó aún más por el cálido y suave contacto. El plan era no pensar mucho en el asunto, pensar con calma y tiempo qué era exactamente lo que sentía por su compañero, pero el asunto de Ryan y su chica aceleró las cosas bastante, al parecer todos iban a tener una reflexión acerca de sus sentimentalismos. No podía soportar más su desconcierto, tendría que entrar en un aislamiento mental y analizar sus sentimientos a detalle; no había lugar para las dudas, no más. Ya era desesperante y apenas iba un día...

-Me voy...- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba a Kotetsu con la mano en el aire.

-¿Eh? ¡Bunny...!- gritó pero el héroe conejo no volvió.- ¿Lo habrá notado...?- pensó con cierta preocupación.

Tal vez Kotetsu tendría que reflexionar qué iba a hacer si su compañero se daba cuenta del sentimiento que empezaba a nacer en él...


	2. Capítulo 2: Las tres caras de la moneda

-¿Estás conforme con esto?- preguntó Kotetsu.

-No me molesta...- quiso decir Barnaby con indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba más que feliz tener a su compañero de vuelta.

Estas palabras retumbaban dentro de la cabeza del héroe tigre todos los días, pensaba que aunque él mismo estaba más que satisfecho por trabajar nuevamente con Bunny no sería más que una carga para él.

Hace medio año, cuando vencieron los poderes NEXT del asistente de Mark Schneider, Virgil Dingfelder, y Agnes Joubert restituyó el dúo de Apollon Media, Kotetsu empezó a ver con ojos diferentes a su compañero.

Ya no era nada como cuando se conocieron, como cuando fueron compañeros por primera vez o como cuando seguían en la Segunda Liga, que Tiger tenía una visión amistosa e incluso paternal de Barnaby; cambió significativamente cuando el mismo Bunny lo aceptó de nuevo como su compañero en la Primera Liga aún sabiendo de la condición decreciente en sus habilidades. Era claro que se trataba de un capricho de ambos, totalmente obvio... El dúo de Apollon ya no tendría el mismo impacto eficaz por la limitación física de Wild Tiger.

(FLASHBACK - Hace casi seis meses.)

-¿Señor Lloyds? ¿Me permite?- preguntó Kotetsu al entrar a la oficina del jefe. Ahí se encontraba también Ben, su mejor amigo.

-¡Tiger! ¡Adelante, amigo mío!- dijo en un plan cálido.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Es acerca de Bunny. Me gustaría que... hiciera lo posible por traer de vuelta a Golden Ryan y tal vez arreglar mis papeles de retiro.-

-¿Qué dices, Kotetsu?- preguntó Ben. -A Barnaby no le va a gustar esto...-

-Es precisamente por Bunny. Yo... ya no estoy en condiciones de pertenecer a la Primera Liga, Ben. Es cuestión de tiempo solamente. ¿Qué pasaría si mañana mis poderes duran sólo veinte segundos? ¿O diez? No quiero que cargue conmigo. Es mejor que me vaya al pueblo a vivir con mi madre e hija, antes de que se vuelvan a olvidar de mí.-

-Incluso si tuvieras razón, Kaburagi... a Ryan Goldsmith le ofrecieron un contrato casi millonario en otra empresa. No creo que quiera regresar, lo único bueno que teníamos para ofrecerle era a Barnaby y el traje.-

-Si está dentro de Apollon haciendo equipo con Barnaby, muy seguramente liderarán el marcador de cada temporada. A nosotros nos dan una bonificación extra por los puntajes que obtengamos; si junta el sueldo de héroe con la bonificación, es seguro que igualaría lo que sea que le estén ofreciendo.-

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que haga eso?- puntualizó Lloyds con seriedad.

-Sí. Así serán mejor las cosas.-

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- preguntó Ben con inquietud.

-Pronto, aunque no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar.-

-No dejes pasar mucho tiempo, Kotetsu. De lo contrario, resentirá más tu retiro.-

(Fin del FLASHBACK)

En efecto, el señor Alexander Lloyds logró convencer a Golden Ryan en su decisión de permanecer en Apollon Media, pero Ben también persuadió a Kotetsu a que permaneciera junto a Barnaby el resto de la temporada.

Wild Tiger se sentía intranquilo, el sentimiento que estaba percibiendo por parte de Barnaby era el mismo sentimiento de apoyo incondicional que le era brindado por su difunta esposa, Tomoe. Sentía que ambos lo apoyaban de la misma manera (a diferencia de la manera de expresarlo, claro). Ambos le invitaban a que siempre permaneciera siendo un héroe y seguir adelante con sus decisiones. Por supuesto que eso no era lo que lo tenía pensativo; lo que le preocupaba era que el mismo sentimiento que tenía por Tomoe, ahora estaba naciendo en su corazón, pero dirigido al héroe conejo.

Empezaba a sentir "algo" por Barnaby, y le resultaba extremadamente raro; nunca se visualizó emparejado con un hombre, jamás. No es que le molestaran los homosexuales, Nathan Seymore era de sus mejores amigos incluso con sus bromas inapropiadas, y tampoco era el hecho de estar ligado sentimental o sexualmente con un hombre. Su idea de un romance era relativamente simple: amor es amor desde el punto en que lo veas y no importa el género o identidad si las dos partes sienten lo mismo.

Oh no, espera... ¿Amor? ¿Apenas analizando el tema y ya estaba sacando la palabra "amor" a relucir? ¿Amor por Barnaby? Bueno, de cierto modo si lo amaba como amigo y compañero pero ya no estaba seguro (o al menos no completamente) de sólo verlo de ésa forma. Ciertamente la seguridad de las palabras de Bunny en situaciones de riesgo, quisiera o no, le llenaban de confianza y actuaba más objetivamente que hace algunos años; el sufrimiento de aquella vez que Maverick introdujo recuerdos falsos en su mente y Kotetsu pensó que había perdido a su amigo para siempre, o cuando creyó estar a punto de morir y lo último que vio antes de caer desmayado fueron las lágrimas del héroe conejo cayendo tan majestuosamente entre sus largas pestañas por su causa.

Eran actitudes de un amigo. Barnaby hacía todo eso porque era su amigo, no había forma de que Bunny empezara a dudar de su amistad y reemplazarla por... ese otro sentimiento, como el propio Tiger lo estaba haciendo. El corazón estaba empezando a hablar y la mente luchaba por callarlo.

...

-¿Bunny? ¿Estás bien? Desde que salimos de Apollon no tienes un buen semblante...- preguntó Kotetsu preocupado por el estado del conejo.

-Estoy bien...- contestó su compañero sin mirarlo a los ojos esta vez y con la garganta seca, como si se hubiera atragantado con sus palabras.

-Estás rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre?- aunque lo dudó por un momento, Tiger se atrevió a poner su mano sobre la frente de Bunny... tenía una piel tan suave, el contacto lo estremeció sólo un poco y sintió una pequeña corriente recorriendo su espina hasta llegar a su mano. Pasó un momento, y el rubio reaccionó acompañado de un sutil, delicado y muy adorable sonrojo (el cual no pasó inadvertido).

-Me voy...- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba a Kotetsu con la mano en el aire.

-¿Eh? ¡Bunny...!- gritó pero el héroe conejo no volvió.- ¿Lo habrá notado...?- se preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de espera del hospital, todos los héroes se habían ido sin antes darle sus mejores deseos a Ryan y a la nueva heroína, Anaksha; personalmente, se quedó para esperar si su compañero dorado o su chica necesitaban algo. Kotetsu y Ryan se habían hecho relativamente cercanos en el tiempo que pasaban juntos, lo suficiente como para que Goldsmith le contara directamente su encrucijada de amor con la mujer de negro, buscando algún tipo de consejo útil que alguien con experiencia pudiera ofrecerle para no echar todo a perder (después de todo, Kaburagi ya se había casado una vez y lamentablemente, vuelto viudo). Ryan no quería que la actitud que siempre tenía con los demás, aquella de superioridad física y estética que creía tener, ahuyentara a "la mujer de sus sueños". El Tigre le aconsejaba de vez en cuando, recordando las técnicas que aplicaba cuando pretendía a Tomoe; Ryan ponía en práctica lo aprendido, con todo y que algunas frases que Kotetsu le enseñaba estaban un tanto fuera de época, pero que aún así, a Annie le parecían de lo más lindas.

Después de un rato, el Príncipe de la Gravedad dobló el pasillo rascándose la nuca, ansioso por una taza de café percatándose de la presencia del héroe tigre.

-¿Sigues aquí, viejo? ¿Y Junior en dónde está?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cafetera de la sala.

-Bunny... creo que se sentía un poco abrumado por lo de hoy y se fue a casa. Yo me quedé por si necesitan algo.-

-El doctor dice que no tardará en despertar, sólo necesitaba descanso del tamaño esfuerzo que hizo. Como les dije hace unas horas: ella... Annie es fuerte. - dijo dando un sorbo a su café, intentando restarle importancia al asunto y asumiendo su posición altanera usual, aunque no podía evitar temblar un poco.- No eres el único que está al pendiente de que despierte ¿sabes? Como era de esperarse, llamó la atención de una empresa y una marca la quiere patrocinar. Es una empresa de modas alternativa y el patrocinio de una línea de ropa. Muy importante. Con los sucesos de hoy, no será un problema que la apruebe la Oficina de Justicia y entre a la Primera Liga la próxima temporada.-

-Oh, es cierto, esta temporada dará cierre oficial en... dos semanas.- dijo Kotetsu, pero no pudo evitar atragantarse con sus palabras. Las últimas dos semanas que pasaría junto a Barnaby...

-Sky High y el chico Origami le dejaron unas flores con una nota: "¡Gracias! y de nuevo ¡Muchas Gracias!" ¿Keith siempre habla así o es sólo un mal chiste?- decía entre fastidiado y divertido.- ¿Eh? Viejo... ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Ryan con un poco de desconcierto. Tiger sintió una enorme punzada en el estómago, no podía con esto. Si se iba a ir, Barnaby merecía saber porqué; merecía un compañero mejor que él mismo y si iba a cumplir con su papel de amigo no podía abandonarlo nada más porque sí, sin darle ninguna explicación. Tenía que cumplirle, era su obligación como compañero.

-Perdona, Ry... me tengo que ir. Yo... eh, felicita a tu chica de mi parte cuando despierte, por favor.- se puso de pie, se acomodó los tirantes y se retiró a paso rápido con destino a la casa de Barnaby Brooks Jr.

...

Cuando llegó a su departamento, el héroe conejo se dirigió directamente a la ducha a darse un baño con agua fría. Por alguna razón, le resultaba molesto... mas bien, doloroso pensar en Kotetsu. ¿En qué estaría pensando poniéndose en una situación romántica con su compañero y amigo? Era sencillamente ilógico, pero incluso hace un rato cuando puso su mano sobre su frente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La calidez de la mano del tigre tocando su cabeza... sabía que Tiger se había dado cuenta de su inusual conducta. Lo cierto era que no entendía las motivaciones de Kaburagi para la mitad de las cosas que hacía, sin embargo se sentía conforme, o mejor dicho, satisfecho con las acciones del héroe veterano.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez... si surgiera algún romance no estaría tan mal después de todo... había esperanza ardiendo en sus ojos, esperanza y cautela, como si temiese que Kotetsu le rechazase por expresarle lo que sentía. ¡¿Lo que sentía?! ¿Acaso ya estaba dando por hecho que sentía algo más por Tiger? Ciertamente no era fácil de olvidar la manera en la que se había sentido cuando Kotetsu le había tocado hace algunas horas e incluso su cuerpo seguía recordando la caricia.

Barnaby Brooks Jr. nunca se había considerado visceral o falaz y como en casi todas las ocasiones prefería afrontar las cosas de frente, su entrenamiento en la Academia de Héroes le había enseñado a ser objetivo y puntual.

Tras una tortura sentimental, llegó a una conclusión simple aunque difícil: si se presentaba una pequeña y nada remota oportunidad para que algún tipo de relación romántica-afectiva se diera con Kotetsu, la iba a tomar, mas no la iba a buscar.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cadera, dispuesto a vestirse con sus prendas inferiores, tomar un par de analgésicos para la cabeza y cerrar los ojos pacíficamente durante toda la noche dejando este tema por la paz; fue cuando el timbre sonó indicando que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Tomó las píldoras y preguntó por el intercomunicador:

-¿Si?-

-Bunny, soy yo.-

-¿Kotetsu? ¿Qué sucede?- Kaburagi alzó la mirada, sintiendo una extraña sensación de estremecimiento cuando escuchaba su nombre pronunciado por el conejo. Pese a que habían pasado algunos meses desde que comenzara a hacerlo, todavía le sorprendía cuando Barnaby le llamaba así. No es que los demás no le llamaran así, sólo que había algo muy íntimo cuando Bunny lo hacía.

-Yo... eh, necesito hablar contigo de algo.- decía en un tono dubitativo.

-Ahora no estoy decente y estoy muy cansado. ¿Puede esperar hasta mañana?- en parte era verdad, haber estado mucho tiempo en un ambiente tan tétrico en Sword y pensar en Kotetsu lo habían dejado emocionalmente extenuado, también era que no quería ver a su compañero por ahora, necesitaba de verdad darse un respiro y sólo dormir.

-Ah, entiendo... Sí, claro.- dijo dándose por vencido dispuesto a darse media vuelta y marcharse, pero no. ¿No había dicho hace unos momentos que quería cumplir con su papel? Quería ser un buen compañero para él en estas últimas dos semanas.- Quiero decir... ¡No! Lo siento, Bunny pero esto no puede esperar.-

Barnaby se percató de que debía de ser algo de mucha importancia al ver a Kotetsu tan ansioso como se encontraba, casi nada lograba alterar con importancia al tigre así que se sintió en el deber de escucharlo.

-De acuerdo, espera un minuto, por favor.- dijo finalmente. Se colocó la ropa interior y los primeros pantalones que encontró (unos muy flojos, por cierto) para apresurarse a recibir a su amigo y colega.

El abdomen desnudo de Barnaby era bastante atractivo, y por supuesto que Kotetsu se percató de ello expresándolo con un pequeño sonrojo. Bunny era un hombre muy atractivo ¿y a quién no se lo parecería? Miles de mujeres lo pretendían y era por eso mismo que a Kotetsu le extrañaba que su compañero no tuviera una novia o siquiera una "amiga para aliviar la tensión". Que él supiera, ninguno de los héroes tenía aventuras de este tipo con mujeres al azar, tal vez Antonio en algunas ocasiones (lo cual, era un asunto que mantenía con suma discreción), pero en Ryan, éstas actitudes eran bastante recurrentes hasta el momento en el que reconoció estar perdidamente enamorado de la chica Kjolsrud (en ése instante, se acabó el sexo casual para el Príncipe de la Gravedad). Por su parte y modestia aparte, el tigre se consideraba un hombre con mucho atractivo sensual y cierto encanto, más de una mujer caía tanto por Wild Tiger como por Kotetsu T. Kaburagi; por eso cuando usaba sus ropas de civil, nunca se quitaba su anillo de compromiso, para evitar tener que rechazar a las féminas que se le insinuaban (algunas con recato y otras sin ninguno). Para él, la actividad sexual cargaba con una gran responsabilidad emocional y si se trataba solamente de satisfacer una mera necesidad de placer carnal, prefería no hacerla; incluso si eso significase pasar el resto de su vida en abstinencia. Quería creer que Barnaby compartía ésta idea en cuanto a sexo respecta, claro que no lo sabía, nunca habían hablado de temas tan personales aunque eran bastante íntimos.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó el conejo, un poco sonrojado porque dio cuenta de que la mirada de Kotetsu había vagado un poco sobre su piel desnuda.

-Necesito hablar algo contigo. Verás... mis poderes ya no son lo que eran ¿sabes? y... la temporada está a nada de culminar...- Tiger había incluso ensayado lo que iba a decir pero para este punto, todo se le nubló y empezó a balbucear sus ideas.

-Escucha, te voy a detener aquí y te voy a advertir que voy a aceptar cualquier cosa que me digas menos que me vas a dejar otra vez, porque a eso me suena el rumbo de esta conversación.- dijo poniendo una mano en señal de alto. "... menos que me vas a dejar otra vez" retumbaba en la mente de ambos, Barnaby trabajaba más que excelente con Ryan, brindando resultados rápidos y eficaces, lo aceptaba; pero se negaba a tener que despedirse de Tiger antes de su retiro oficial. Se negaba rotundamente. Y Tiger simplemente no quería dejar a su compañero... y menos ahora que había tenido esta epifanía moral-emocional por él, pero era lo mejor. Dejar de retenerlo y que fuera verdaderamente libre de cargar con un viejo que terminaría, eventualmente, sin poderes. Así lo veía él.

-Bunny... yo...- empezó a decir, atragantándose con sus palabras con la voz sutilmente quebrada, pero el sonido de su brazalete interrumpió el momento. Era una llamada desde un número de Apollon Media.

::¡Kotetsu! ¡Acaba de pasar algo!:: gritó Ben casi pegado a la pantalla.

-Ben... en realidad no es un buen momento ¿Podría devolverte la llamada?-

::¡Lo siento, pero es muy importante! ¿Recuerdas al científico que tú y Barnaby interrogaron en la ambulancia esta mañana?::

-¿El que nos explicó lo que era "Contingencia Biológica"? ¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó Bunny irrumpiendo en la llamada.

::Oh, hola, Barnaby. Así es, llamó hace diez minutos intentando buscarte, Kotetsu. Mencionó que desde hace ya varios meses en la Base Sword han estado investigando el fenómeno del declive de poderes en individuos NEXT. Al parecer es más común de lo que creíamos, lo sufren uno de cada doscientos.::

-¿Mencionó algo importante? ¿Como si es una etapa o los poderes tienen la posibilidad de restaurarse?- preguntó con una pequeña chispa de esperanza, intentando no emocionarse demasiado.

::Lo siento, dijo que una vez que están en declive, eventualmente los poderes desaparecen por completo...:: dijo Ben, Kotetsu ya esperaba una respuesta así, pero quien parecía más desilusionado al respecto (e incluso un poco devastado) era Barnaby.

-Eso no es muy alentador, amigo...- de pronto, Ben fue desplazado de repente y entró a hablar el Doctor Saito (con su peculiar megáfono sobre su cabeza).

::¡Pero espera! Me dijo que en Sword empezaron a desarrollar un suero que regenera las células NEXT, es la tercera modificación que le hacen al prototipo, pero ya esperan que funcione completamente bien. Hay un noventa y ocho por ciento de probabilidad de que funcione, Tiger.:: Ahora fue Bunny quién tomó bruscamente la muñeca de Kotetsu para hablar directamente con el doctor y preguntarle con desespero:

-¿Quiere decir que...?-

::¡Sí! ¡Que Wild Tiger podrá seguir disponiendo de sus poderes durante cinco minutos, como antes!::


	3. Capítulo 3: El antídoto

-¿Quiere decir que...?-

::¡Sí! ¡Que Wild Tiger podrá seguir disponiendo de sus poderes durante cinco minutos, como antes!:: exclamó Saito.

...

-¿Qué...?- apenas musitó un muy sorprendido Kotetsu.

::Vengan mañana a primera hora para aclarar los detalles ¿si?:: dijo Ben con júbilo por la noticia.

El héroe tigre estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, así que Barnaby contestó por él.

-¡Ahí estaremos!- la pantalla holográfica desapareció dejando a los dos héroes a solas como hasta hace unos momentos.- Kotetsu... ¿quieres hacer esto?- su expresión era dubitativa.

¡Claro que Tiger quería recuperar sus poderes! Pero ya se había hecho a la idea de regresar con su hermano, con su madre y con su hija. Aunque ya podía escuchar a Kaede reprochándole haber vuelto y no cumplir con ser un héroe como lo prometió, reprochándole como rompía otra vez una promesa. Si bien era cierto que quería estar con su familia, definitivamente no quería abandonar a Barnaby y ésta oportunidad era perfecta para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: así no rompería la promesa que le hizo a su hija ni la promesa que le hizo al héroe conejo.

-¡Sí! Es una buena oportunidad... y no quiero pensar en qué pasaría si la dejo pasar.- dijo firme. La culpa moral tal vez vendría después, pero por ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería. Quería permanecer junto a Bunny.

-¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme? Hablabas de tus poderes y de que ya está por terminar la temporada.- dijo en un tono ya más propio de él, serio y conciso. Pero el tigre no se lo esperaba ¿ahora con qué se iba a excusar?

-¡Ah, cierto...! Lo importante... eh... que como ya no tenía mucho tiempo con respecto a mis poderes que hiciéramos estrategias conjuntas con Ry. ¡Sí, éso! Pero ahora que puedo recuperar mi poder, supongo que no importa ya.- dijo dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a salir.- Perdona que te molestara por nada. Te veré mañana, Bunny.-

Barnaby frunció el ceño, era evidente que no era eso lo que venía a decirle, pero si de nuevo iba a cambiar el tema para no preocuparle, ya lo podría considerar un poco egoísta al querer guardarse todo.

-¡Kotetsu! Somos un equipo, si algo te preocupa debes decírmelo.- lo detuvo postrando su mano sobre la del héroe tigre después de haberla paseado por la longitud del bien formado brazo del otro.- Soy... tu amigo.- se dio cuenta del rubor que empezaba a calentar sus mejillas y la falta de aliento que ahora le apremiaba.

"Soy tu amigo..." ¿Amigos? ¿Acaso Kotetsu esperaba que fuera diferente? ¿Que Barnaby le dijese algo más? La calidez de la mano de su compañero era abrumadora para él, sentía como si le encadenasen a una infeliz felicidad. En el creció la necesidad de tomar aquella blanca mano y besar cada uno de sus nudillos, pero en vez de eso, sólo se apartó con cautela.

-Yo... lo sé, Bunny.- antes de abrir la puerta y retirarse, le dedicó una última e intensa mirada al rubio.- Gracias por eso.- dijo finalmente al salir y así desapareció por el pasillo.

...

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora ambos héroes se presentaron en la sala de conferencias principal de Apollon Media. Ahí ya se encontraban el CEO Alexander Lloyds, Ben Jackson, Saito y el científico que habían interrogado día anterior. Se dieron la mano para saludarse con la debida propiedad y la junta comenzó.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Halsey, Doctor Carter Halsey. Es un placer conocerlos en una situación más agradable; en fin, no les haré perder más su tiempo. Como ya les informaron, hay un suero disponible para su consumo que hará que las células NEXT del señor Kaburagi se regeneren; El suero "ReConnect" tendrá en efecto, la consecuencia propia de la recuperación total de sus poderes. Pero me temo que no todo es color de rosa, ya que hay dos posibles riesgos.-

-¿Los cuales son...?- preguntó Bunny, al parecer más atento que el propio Tiger.

-"ReConnect" se desarrollaba en el laboratorio de poderes NEXT con propiedades radioactivas o infecto-tóxicas. No hay acceso al laboratorio después de "Contingencia Biológica", por lo menos no hasta que un equipo especial de limpieza se ocupe de limpiar y desinfectar. Hablé con el director de Sword, pero dijo que dicho equipo llegará en dos semanas. Lo malo es que si ellos llegan antes que ustedes, se desharán de todo para evitar algún tipo de propagación. Nosotros ya no podríamos fabricar aquel suero, el científico que desarrolló el prototipo murió hace tres semanas, por eso sólo le hicimos algunos ajustes a la fórmula, pero la original nos es un misterio.-

-¿Y el otro riesgo?- preguntó Kotetsu ya un tanto preocupado.

-El suero "ReConnect" tiene un noventa y ocho por ciento de probabilidad exitosa, pero sigue existiendo un muy arriesgado dos por ciento de fallo. Si la fórmula no se adapta al cuerpo de Wild Tiger, resultaría en el exterminio de las células NEXT, en lugar de su regeneración. Corrimos muchos diagnósticos e hicimos varias simulaciones, las posibilidades de que "ReConnect" falle es mínima, pero sigue presente.- concluyó el Doctor Halsey.

-¿Si no me devuelve mis poderes me los quita, cierto?- preguntó el héroe tigre un poco escéptico.- Será un riesgo que tendré que correr.- la mano de Barnaby volvió a cubrir la suya. De verdad que era una sensación realmente maravillosa la piel del rubio contra la suya...

-¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Realmente quieres tomar ése riesgo?- Lo cierto es que Bunny se sentía francamente disgustado consigo mismo, siempre había tenido mucho autocontrol y al verse atraído por su propio amigo le parecía impropio, y en Kotetsu el sentimiento no difería mucho.

-¿Dice que el suero se encuentra básicamente rodeado de sustancias radioactivas?- preguntó el tigre a lo que Halsey asintió, Kotetsu intentando disimular el encanto de sus manos tocándose, miró directo a los ojos del conejo.- Si vamos a entrar, necesitamos ayuda.-

...

Anaksha Kjolsrud era una chica interesante: orígenes noruegos y crecida en China, alta y curvilínea, de complexión atlética. Tenía una banda de metal experimental con varios amigos en la cual ella era la vocalista. Muy del tipo chica ruda, siempre vestía de negro y usaba un maquillaje muy hermoso pero muy dramático. Le gustaba mucho la moda alternativa; picos, cadenas, estoperoles, mucho metal en los accesorios y aunque por fuera se viera como una total cazadora de vampiros, en el fondo era tan dulce como cualquier otra chica. No era de personalidad muy misteriosa, su actitud era siempre muy bien plantada sobre la tierra, y así en realidad era muy tranquila aunque muchas personas la pre-juzgaban por su manera de vestir; pero lo que llamó la atención de Ryan Goldsmith, fueron sus ojos, algo en sus enigmáticos ojos. Para empezar, ella "sufría" por decirlo así, una mutación en los iris que hacía que adoptaran un hermoso e intenso color morado/rosado.

Ella se había presentado junto a su banda a tocar en el Hero Bar una noche y entre la audiencia se encontraba el Príncipe de la Gravedad, quien encontró bastante atractiva a la mujer que cantaba así que decidió que iba a pasar la noche con ella. Claro que estaba seguro que ella aceptaría, después de todo, no había mujer que le dijera que no.

Una vez la presentación acabó y ella se despidió de todos sus amigos dispuesta a irse, Ryan la interceptó. Todo empezó con un "Hola" en el bar, y terminó con un "No me acuesto con la misma persona dos veces" al finalizar la carnal actividad en casa de ella. Lo curioso es que ésta última frase provino de labios de Anaksha y no de Ryan.

No supo realmente si fue ésa respuesta tan firme y convincente o si fue algo más, pero a partir de eso, inmediatamente surgió un profundo interés en acercarse a esta mujer; pasó dos meses pretendiéndola hasta que ella accedió a salir con él.

Se fueron conociendo con el paso del tiempo, ella le contó que ya estaba por graduarse de la Academia de Héroes, y que por supuesto, ya conocía a Ryan desde antes de que se hablaran. Si luchas exhibiendo tu cara, es obvio que alguien te va a reconocer. También que ella vivía sola, ya que era huérfana desde los dieciséis y no tenía ningún pariente viviendo en Sternbild.

Saliendo del hospital con el alta dada, el rubio le insistió a Anaksha que permaneciera con él en su casa y no se fuera sola a su departamento.

-¿No causo ningún inconveniente? No tengo problema en ir a mi piso, estaré bien.-

-¿Y si te sientes mal y no hay nadie para atenderte? No, mejor quédate aquí.- reprochó Ryan.

-El doctor dijo que ya estoy bien, Ryan.- contestó Annie, con firmeza.

-Aún así, quédate. Por... por favor.- casi se ahogaba al pronunciar lo último. Por supuesto que el Príncipe de la Gravedad no decía palabras tan mundanas como "Por favor" o "Gracias", pero esta mujer sacaba a relucir su lado más vulnerable. Annie se percató del puchero que hacía Goldsmith, luchando con sus pensamientos y se acercó a besarlo.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré... sólo unos días ¿si?-

-"Sólo unos días" me bastan.- dijo entre risas mientras la cargaba entre sus fuertes brazos y desaparecían en la intimidad de la habitación de Ryan.

Al día siguiente, Ryan se despertó solo. La sábana que lo cubría sólo lo cubría a él, buscaba con la mirada a Annie, pero ella no estaba. Pensando pestes y haciendo bilis se levantó del lecho enojado porque la mujer lo había abandonado. Cubrió su desnudez con una bata y se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café. La joven estaba ahí, ya había preparado el desayuno y estaba vestida en ropas deportivas. Al parecer había salido a ejercitarse un poco.

-Ya despertaste, bien. Siéntate antes de que se te enfríe el Baozi.-

-¿Baozi?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Es un tipo de pan al vapor chino, es muy rico. Los que hice hoy son de coco. Cómelos antes de que se enfríen ¿quieres?- dijo en un tono más suave y le tendió una taza de café recién hecho.- Bien, me voy a dar una ducha. Si quieres más, están cocinándose en la vaporera.- le dio un beso en la frente y entró al cuarto de baño.

Ryan intentaba no parecer sorprendido, siguió comiendo su delicioso Baozi y tomando sorbos del exquisito café; él sabía que ésta era la forma que tenía Annie de expresarle su gratitud por no haberla dejado sola, pero qué mejor agradecimiento podía pedir él que estar con ella. Ryan así lo veía, pero era demasiado creído como para decirlo en voz alta, aunque estaba más que seguro que ella ya lo sabía.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el timbre de la entrada principal retumbó por la enorme propiedad que poseía el rubio, se levantó a regañadientes y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué hay, chicos?- preguntó recargándose en la pared, cruzado de brazos y con su sonrisa altanera de siempre.

-Hola, Ry.- saludó Kotetsu, Barnaby sólo movió la cabeza para devolver el saludo.- Eh... necesitamos ayuda en algo... ¿Podemos pasar?-

Ryan lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente se hizo a un lado indicándoles que pasaran.

-Si rompes algo, lo pagas, Kotetsu.- advirtió en parte broma y en parte verdad.

Como era de esperarse, la decoración era un poco extravagante y llamativa, pero no caía en lo ostentoso. Casi todo estaba adornado en tonos dorados y cafés, los muebles eran casi todos de madera y había también mucha cristalería. Ciertamente, el Príncipe de la Gravedad no usaba para nada sus poderes en casa, sería terriblemente desastroso para tan bonito arreglo. Ryan caminó por delante llegando hasta la sala de estar y se sentó en un sofá.

-¿Qué pasa y porque Junior se ve tan... estresado?- dijo con un todo medio asqueado.

-Por favor, no digas esas cosas.- respondió Barnaby muy serio.- Estamos en una situación complicada y necesitamos de tu ayuda, o mejor dicho, de los dos.- Kotetsu asintió con su habitual sonrisa mientras el conejo explicaba.

-¿"De los dos"?- preguntó Ryan confundido.

-Al parecer hay un suero que hará que recupere mis poderes... lo desarrollaban en la Base Sword pero después de "Contingencia Biológica", quedó rodeado de material radioactivo. Es el único en existencia y pues... Annie tiene poderes telequinéticos ¿cierto?- decía el héroe tigre, a lo que el Príncipe de la Gravedad comprendió lo que quería decir y levantó la voz, indignado al parecer.

-¡No! Definitivamente no.-

-Ry, es lo único que se me ocurre. Si hablaras con ella para que pudiera usar su poder y sacar el vial de suero sin tocarlo, lo podríamos desinfectar en el laboratorio de Saito y...-

-¡Ella no va a volver a pisar ése lugar!- se levantó Ryan, al parecer ofendido de que insinuaran que su chica volviera al lugar donde había desfallecido.

-¿Quién no va a volver a ése lugar?- preguntó Annie, saliendo de uno de los pasillos, vistiendo un vestido negro casual y mientras cepillaba la parte roja de su cabello. Le dirigió una mirada enojada a Goldsmith y sonrió a los dos tercios restantes del Apollon Trío.- No nos hemos presentado como es debido, me llamo Anaksha, o Annie si lo prefieren.- dijo tendiéndoles la mano.

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron de que ella se encontrara ahí, pero era natural que pasaran la noche juntos si eran pareja. Kotetsu volteó su rostro un poco y se colocó su máscara de Wild Tiger antes de devolver el saludo, estaba consciente de que después del incidente Maverick, el mundo ahora estaba enterado de su verdadera identidad, pero ya era una costumbre de años y le gustaba conservar todavía ese dramatismo.

-Perdonen que escuchara cuando todavía no me llamaban, pero entiendo que necesitan mi ayuda ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- preguntó la mujer mientras Ryan hacía berrinches en el otro extremo del sillón.

-Así es, lo que necesitamos se encuentra rodeado de material radioactivo y nos ayudaría mucho que lo pudieses sustraer, ya que puedes hacerlo sin tocarlo. Lo pondríamos en una caja especial para transportar y el científico de Apollon se encargaría de desinfectarlo.- explicó Barnaby.

-Me parece bien. Hagámoslo.- dijo feliz la mujer.

-¿Qué? ¡Annie!- quiso reclamar Ryan, pero fue cortado por otra mirada de la semi pelirroja. Cruzó los brazos y contestó a regañadientes.- De acuerdo, vamos.-

...

La Base de Investigación Sword se encontraba rodeada por incontables conos evasivos y tiras amarillas con las leyendas "No pasar. Zona Bajo Investigación. Policía de Sternbild" y el logotipo de la Oficina de Justicia. La gente siente inmediatamente un miedo colectivo al escuchar la palabra "contingencia" ya que la asocian con "virus", y por lo tanto "muerte". Gracias a ello, la zona se encontraba ciertamente desolada, apenas se escuchaba el tránsito a lo lejos y el aire chocando sutilmente en el edificio hacía un poco macabra la escena.

El Apollon Trío y Annie se debatían entre entrar o no, se veía como una casa embrujada típica de ferias y festivales, pero la diferencia era que aquí el peligro era real, y no con cosas simplonas como fantasmas, muertos y brujas; sino con virus y bacterias letales que podrían conducir a la muerte más espantosa posible.

Los héroes se acomodaron sus respectivos trajes, los hombres sus armaduras y la chica su leotardo (hecho de una tela ultra-resistente).

-¿Qué? ¿Tienen miedo?- preguntó Ryan burlón. Ambos héroes observaron un poco a la distancia, se vieron mutuamente con una sonrisa ligera y Barnaby le respondió con el mismo tono burlón.

-Tal vez un poco, si. Pero evidentemente, ella no.- dijo señalando con la mirada a Annie como empezaba a mover los pesados trozos de acero biocromado que sellaban la entrada con sus poderes (ahora que no estaban calientes ni ejerciendo presión para cerrarse, era como mover una camioneta. Pan comido para ella) y adentrándose en la obscuridad de Sword.

A Ryan se le bajó el color de golpe, se puso pálido y bajándose el visor fue a alcanzar a Anaksha. Tiger se rió e hizo una seña para que Bunny lo siguiera, pero Barnaby estaba medio perdido en el momento. Aquella simple sonrisa tan natural fue hermosa, y estaba preguntándose cuándo fue que detalles de ése tipo y de tan poca magnitud lo ponían tan nervioso. Sacudió ése pensamiento y el también se adentró en las sombras de la Base.

Los pasillos eran de un blanco muy lindo y tranquilizante, todo estaba despejado, a excepción de algunas cosas rotas por aquí y por allá. Las luces parpadeaban un poco y de vez en cuando, en resultado de que el generador de energía de emergencia estaba por agotar sus reservas.

Ya que era un recorrido relativamente largo por las instalaciones, Ryan y Annie tomaron la delantera, caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano y hablando, soltando una que otra risa espontánea.

Kotetsu los veía desde atrás, envidiando de uno u otro modo la naturalidad con la que se desarrollaba su amorío, y a la vez se preguntaba por qué le costaba tanto trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos por Barnaby y dar el paso. Si lo rechazaba, ya no tenía mucho que perder. Sabía perfectamente que la única razón que tenía de permanecer en la Primera Liga era Bunny, ya ni siquiera la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de ser un héroe hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiera.

Miró la mano del conejo moviéndose al ritmo de sus pasos, la forma era perfecta y aunque traía la armadura puesta ya podía imaginarse la textura tan suave y perlada de su maravillosa piel. No lo resistió y la tomó sin vacilar, entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio. Bunny se sonrojó, pero afortunadamente su visor no revelaba el intenso rojo que desprendían sus mejillas. Intentó disimular lo más que pudo aquella sorpresa en su voz y preguntó:

-Kotetsu... ¿qué haces...?-

-Sólo déjame quedarme así un momento más...- suspiró el tigre. No sólo quería estar de esta manera con su compañero, también lo atormentaba la idea que "ReConnect" no funcionara y sus poderes desaparecieran por completo, haciendo que definitivamente tuviera que separarse de su amigo.- No sé... no sé qué es lo que haría si fallara.-

-Kotetsu...- Tiger había pensado en voz alta, pero Barnaby comprendió su preocupación. Él entendía que su estancia en la Primera Liga se debía en parte a que él mismo se lo había pedido. Y de verdad se negaba una y otra vez a dejarlo ir sin una buena y verdadera razón, tenían que estar juntos, así fue desde el principio y así debía de ser... apretó su mano alrededor de la del tigre, resistiéndose a liberarlo.- Todo va a estar bien.-

Sólo esas palabras de consuelo, tan simples pero a la vez tan poderosas animaron a Kotetsu; sus manos apretándose era un bálsamo reconfortante. Que la suerte y el azar decidan lo que pasara con el suero, pero que esta sensación fuera interminable... era lo que quería.

Cuando en cierto momento se encontraron caminando de la mano, sin ver el camino pero en cambio viendo a sus ojos, ahora con sus respectivos visores levantados dejándose admirar mutuamente sus ventanas al mundo... los cuerpos de Ryan y Annie se azotaron entre ellos, acompañado de un ajeno y sonoro grito de "¡Aléjense!".


	4. Capítulo 4: Problemas y posibilidades

-Sé que te preocupo...-

-Sí, así es.- dijo el héroe de la dorada armadura en un tono orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Pero... me puedo defender sola. No deberías preocuparte por mí innecesariamente.- contestó Annie tranquilamente mientras caminaba a la par del Príncipe de la Gravedad, tomados de la mano.

Ryan Goldsmith ciertamente podría ser prepotente, creído, orgulloso, altanero y todos esos sustantivos calificativos de éste tipo, eso era claro; pero también era demasiado (y no escatimemos en este detalle) selectivo en sus relaciones afectivas. La única relación estable que tenía era con su iguana, Molly; claramente había sido casi una revelación espiritual para él darse cuenta del amor que sentía por Anaksha, pero cuando lo aceptó sin temor o duda alguna, nació en él la inconsciente necesidad de protegerla. Sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma, pero por si tropezaba, sólo por si acaso, él quería estar ahí para ella y suavizar su caída.

-Lo sé.- dijo encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo como lo hacía eventualmente.

Hubo un momento en donde las luces de los pasillos ya no se hacían presentes y una espesa obscuridad invadía el campo visual; Ryan se detuvo por un momento deteniendo a Annie con el agarre de su mano, sentía algo... como una presencia o un indicio de que no estaban solos. Vieron una silueta salir de una puerta; aquella entidad se postró delante de ellos e iluminándose en un aura azul fluorescente alzó la mano y una especie de campo de fuerza hizo que tanto Ryan como Anaksha salieran volando entre los dos héroes que venían atrás, desconcertando lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo.

-¡Aléjense!- gritó el hombre que emergió de la nada, temblaba un poco y se notaba cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Mientras Ryan y Annie se incorporaban, Bunny se postró delante de Kotetsu adoptando una posición ofensiva.

El héroe conejo se sentía inseguro porque ahora este hombre (quien fuese que fuera) ahora representaba un latente peligro para llegar al suero y por lo tanto, a la recuperación de Wild Tiger; se sentía inclusive molesto, más bien no sabía definir qué era exactamente lo que sentía y eso le parecía ridículo. Se despejó de ese último pensamiento y con una postura firme y decidida, preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?- el eco de su voz retumbaba por los pasillos haciendo que el otro hombre se pusiera a la defensiva con las manos al aire amenazante de realizar otro campo de fuerza, sin embargo se le veía realmente nervioso.

-S-sólo... aléjense ¿sí?- tartamudeaba un poco. Este hombre sudaba frío, realmente quería evitar una confrontación física con los héroes, pero haberla iniciado no había sido precisamente su mejor idea. A lo lejos, se veía asomándose de su bolsillo un frasco considerablemente grande con un líquido rosa acuoso. Bunny se percató de ello y se acercó sólo un poco, activó una función en su visor para poder ver con precisión a distancia y leyó en la etiqueta del vial un extraño código de barras, un número de serie y la leyenda "ReConnect".

-Dame el vial, por favor.- pidió con amabilidad y firmeza. El hombre se tensó más del cuerpo y comenzaba a temblar con desespero.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tiene el suero...?- preguntó un alarmado Kotetsu.

-Yo... lo necesito. Me corresponde por derecho.- dijo el hombre, temblando y con la mirada baja.

-¿Por derecho...?- exclamó dubitativo el Príncipe de la Gravedad.

-M-me llamo Jason Keyes, mi padre era el Doctor John Keyes... el inventor del suero. Murió hace unas semanas, pero inventó "ReConnect" para mí. Yo... estoy en declive, mis poderes a veces funcionan, a veces no... Estaba mejorando la fórmula cuando falleció, pero ¡el propósito del suero era curarme a mí!-

-Aunque así fuera, si lo hubiera dejado para ti te lo habría dejado como herencia y no tendrías que haber venido a buscarlo a hurtadillas ¿no crees? Sea como sea, estás cometiendo un delito: Sword está cerrada para cualquiera que no sea de la policía, registrado ante la oficina de Justicia o en compañía de alguien que lo sí lo esté.- dijo Anaksha, viéndolo escéptica mientras el Apollon Trío la miraba concediéndole la razón. Aunque en realidad, seguía enojada de haber recibido aquel golpe al inicio de su confrontación y no haber podido devolvérselo.- Como no te lo heredó legalmente, nosotros tomaremos ese suero. Tenemos la aprobación de la Oficina de Justicia y del responsable actual de la Base.-

-¡No pueden! ¡Es mío!- gritó violentamente, una pequeña bola azul destelló de entre sus manos formando un campo de energía con la intención de alejar a los cuatro héroes.

-¡Doddón!- exclamó Ryan mientras expandía su campo gravitacional y contrarrestó a nada la energía decreciente del hombre, quien salió corriendo al ver que ya no podía formar otra esfera de poder. La armadura de Barnaby se iluminó en un rosa fluorescente, sus ojos se tornaron de un azul igualmente brillante y salió a perseguir a Jason Keyes. Kotetsu quiso seguirle de cerca mientras Ryan y Annie se dirigían a cortarle la salida rodeando el lugar.

Jason era rápido, increíblemente rápido; muy seguramente era corredor de pista o algo similar ya que inclusive con su poder, a Bunny le resultaba complicado perseguirlo. La angustia fue invadiendo al conejo mientras Jason se escapaba con increíble sigilo, casi no veía signos de él y pocas señales para seguirle la pista. A medida que avanzaban por los pasillos, hubo un momento en el que la velocidad de Barnaby aumentó (tal vez fue por miedo o adrenalina, quién sabe) pero conforme a que se aproximaba más y Keyes se veía acorralado, paró de huir y se enfrentó al héroe conejo con su última carta.

-¡Aléjate o lo romperé!- Jason se recargó contra una columna mirando los ojos de Bunny. Casi podía sentir como la calma abandonaba su cuerpo y empezaba a reinar la desesperación al mostrarle el vial rosa acuoso, amenazante de tirarlo al piso y romperlo.

-Si lo haces, ni tu ni yo saldremos beneficiados, sólo dame el vial y te dejaré ir. Lo prometo.- dijo con calma; el chico ya estaba lo suficientemente desesperado por una salida que volteó para seguir huyendo pero se detuvo al ver a Golden Ryan y a Anaksha Kjolsrud bloqueándole el paso.

Jason les lanzó otro campo de fuerza (más fuerte esta vez) y Ryan creció de nuevo su energía gravitacional, con tal fuerza que al juntarse ambos poderes colisionaron, y tanto Barnaby, como Jason y Ryan con Annie salieron disparados en direcciones diferentes. Keyes fue a dar contra la columna y el vial con "ReConnect" voló fuera del bolsillo... directo a estrellarse contra el impecable piso de Sword, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y derramando de una gloriosa manera la sustancia.

Wild Tiger iba llegando un tanto cansado y concentrándose por haber seguido la pista correcta hacia Bunny; a quien vio tirado a principio del pasillo, también vio cómo todos los demás se encontraban tirados, apenas recobrándose ya que parecían aturdidos y apuró el paso para ayudar a su compañero, ya sin importarle que Jason Keyes saliera huyendo dejando atrás al Príncipe de la gravedad y a la semi pelirroja, hasta que miró una sustancia rosa destellando en el blanco piso, brillando por su ausencia.

Kotetsu sólo sintió una punzada en su pecho, como si una flecha de acero ardiente atravesara sus pectorales, sintió su respiración entrecortada y un nudo en el estómago; se inclinó y tocó el hombro de Bunny quien miraba perdido el espacio donde se había roto el vial, junto a su esperanza. El conejo apretaba sus puños contra la superficie blanca de Sword, entró en un momento de ansiedad preguntándose el objetivo de ser héroe si ni siquiera podía salvar a su propio compañero de un inminente retiro, o aplazarlo en todo caso. El tigre se percató de que pensamientos atormentaban a Barnaby y con su cálido contacto quiso calmar a su amigo.

-Bunny... tranquilo. Yo...-

-¡¿Tu qué?! ¡Ben me lo dijo en la mañana! Me preguntó si ya me habías dicho lo de tu retiro... ¡Te vas a ir en dos semanas cuando la temporada acabe y me vas a dejar! ¡Vas a romper otra vez tu promesa!- dijo con la voz quebrada. Si su visor hubiera estado levantado, Tiger hubiera podido ver las lágrimas con las que éste reclamaba su partida. El tigre solo bajó la cabeza, tomó de nuevo la mano de su compañero y la estrechó fuertemente, a él mismo también se le quebró la voz.

-Perdón, Bunny.- una rápida mirada por encima del hombro le confirmó que los cuatro se encontraban decepcionados, la mirada de furia que se reflejaba en los ojos de la mujer era negra y escalofriante; Annie sólo apretaba los puños en señal de impotencia, su alrededor se empezaba a encender en un azul fluorescente y todos los objetos de alrededor (incluyendo a Ryan) empezaban a levitar.

-¿Qué? ¡Hey! ¡Annie!- exclamó el Príncipe de la Gravedad veinte centímetros despegado del piso; la chica se percató de ello y reaccionó tomando un suspiro relajado, dejando las cosas en donde estaban, incluyendo a su novio.

-Oh, lo siento.- Annie sintió un latido en la cabeza, le vino a la mente una idea brillante pero un poco compleja. Después vio a Ryan y supo que si ambos trabajaban en sintonía, se encontrarían victoriosos devolviéndole "ReConnect" al veterano de Apollon. Señaló el lugar donde se encontraba roto el vial y exclamó con una sonrisa:- ¡Otro vial! ¡Sólo consigan otro vial!- Barnaby y Tiger voltearon y aunque no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que la mujer pensaba, ver aquella luminosa sonrisa les animó sobremanera. El conejo se levantó, alzó su visor, Tiger hizo lo mismo y cuando ambos se miraron con los ojos aún acuosos, también su decisión se vio reflejada. Kotetsu no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero como no sabía con precisión si iba a tener otra aventura con Barnaby, tomó su mano sin vacilar entrelazando sus dedos y tomó la delantera jalando a su compañero.

-Vamos, Bunny.- dijo con una media sonrisa, viendo fijamente los hermosos ojos esmeralda del hombre. Éste apretó fuertemente la mano del tigre, se dispuso a seguirlo y caminaron hasta doblar el pasillo para desaparecer de la vista de los otros dos.

-¿Qué... acaba de pasar con esos dos?- preguntó Ryan desconcertado. Annie se paró sobre los pies del héroe dorado, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y se estiró para besarlo gentilmente en los labios.

-No se tu, pero a mí me suena a amor.- dijo finalmente, viendo cómo Ryan se sonrojaba violentamente.

...

"... no sabía con precisión si iba a tener otra aventura con Barnaby..." fue un pensamiento fugaz de Wild Tiger que salió en ése momento, pero realmente tenía un gran peso sobre él porque era cierto. Kotetsu no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que planeaba Anaksha, pero como él lo veía, había un cincuenta-cincuenta de posibilidades de fracasar o triunfar.

Sostenía fuertemente la mano de Bunny (y éste hacía lo mismo) mientras caminaba buscando entre las ventanas de los laboratorios más viales o tubos de ensayo, ambos sin hablar, sólo disfrutando inconscientemente del contacto. Al poco rato, encontraron unos viales nuevos, intactos y esterilizados dentro de un contenedor, después de todo estaban dentro de un laboratorio, así que encontrarlos no era tarea tan difícil. Entraron al pequeño laboratorio para tomar la caja y sus manos se volvieron a encontrar al querer tomar los viales al mismo tiempo. Bunny ya iba con el visor levantado, así que no pudo ocultar su sonrojo ni Tiger pudo evitar notarlo; con ese simple calor ruborizándose en las mejillas del rubio, Kotetsu tomó una decisión que podría salir tanto bien como muy mal, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, después de todo... ésta podría ser la última vez junto a Barnaby.

Vio directo a las preciosas esmeraldas del conejo, quien se sonrojaba un poco más cada vez que veía los tranquilos ojos del tigre, éste último volvió a tomar la mano del rubio con mayor determinación de no soltarla y se le acercó peligrosamente al rostro. Dirigió su mano libre directo a la mejilla de Barnaby y susurró lentamente y con un nudo en la garganta: "Gracias", el aliento de Kotetsu le parecía sencillamente tranquilizador al héroe conejo, quien posó su mano sobre la suya en su rostro y se permitió dejar escapar una pequeña lágrima reprimida, tan sólo una.

Tiger no quiso esperar si había dudas, arrepentimientos o reconsideraciones y tomó la iniciativa. Atrayendo al conejo contra sí, posó gentilmente sus labios sobre los de Barnaby, ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre ellos. Bunny no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, tal vez sólo era un agradecimiento o algo parecido, pero lo que no podía negar, era que definitivamente el beso era reconfortante en extremo; así que abrió sus labios tan sólo un poco más, y otro poco de vez en cuando permitiendo más íntimamente el contacto y dejando que sus lenguas bailaran una insonora melodía, explorando sus bocas en un tierno pero intenso momento.

Kotetsu seguía besando a Barnaby aunque se encontraba sorprendido ya que no había esperado esta reacción. A decir verdad, estaría mintiendo si dijera que el tigre esperaba una reacción en concreto, hizo su movimiento estando completamente a ciegas de lo que pasaría después, pero ahora que eso estaba sucediendo, decidió que aquel conejo no se le iba a escapar.

Tiger soltó la mano de Barnaby y enroscó su brazo en torno a la cintura del rubio, profundizando el beso devorando aquellos labios suaves y de color rosado; así cuando se vieron sobrellevados por aquel intenso beso y rompieron contacto, se vieron mutuamente con la respiración agitada y realmente desconcertados.

Las mejillas de Bunny se encendían en un rojizo demasiado adorable, su mirada bajó un poco, pero al cabo de un breve momento se reincorporó y con una postura erguida preguntó:

-¿Qué fue eso?- Kotetsu se extrañó bastante con aquella pregunta. Era bastante obvio lo que era, un beso. ¿Qué más podía ser? Si preguntaba por el contexto emocional, eso ya era otro cantar.

-Un beso.- dijo en su habitual tono confundido.

-A lo que me refiero... ¿Qué implica?- dijo esta vez en un tono más demandante. Tiger comprendió y le sonrió con una expresión suave e incluso, tímida; sería un gesto que muy pocas personas habrían visto. Una, para ser específicos, y esa era Tomoe.

-Implica que... te quiero. No sólo como compañero o amigo ¿sabes?- dijo rascándose la cabeza con sus ademanes significativos.- Yo te quiero de una forma más... ¿especial?-

-¿Especial? Llamas "especial" a todo lo que comes en la calle, Kotetsu. Me siento como un trozo de carne.- resopló el conejo, volteándose mientras sus brazos se cruzaban en un puchero. Usualmente Tiger era bastante claro y conciso hablando y expresando sus sentimientos, pero el rubio lo ponía en una situación complicada; los nervios empezaban a crecer en él y sólo se le ocurrió un buen ejemplo para decir lo que su corazón gritaba.

-Sí, especial. Te quiero de la misma forma especial en... en la que Ryan quiere a Annie.- dijo finalmente. Barnaby comenzaba a sentir lo que aquella vez en su departamento, cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que no buscaría la oportunidad pero... la tomaría si llegaba. ¿Acaso esta era aquella dichosa oportunidad?

Esa calidez en su pecho ahora quemaba y ardía, como si lava ardiente recorriera sus interiores; quería corresponderle y a la vez no quería (aunque no tenía ni una sola razón para rechazarlo). No sabía muy bien cómo procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era confirmar aquellas palabras.

-Ryan no "quiere" a Annie, él la ama.- dijo aún dándole la espalda a Kotetsu, con ojos inundados en la expectativa de una respuesta más certera.

-Yo... a eso me refiero, Bunny.-

Pasó un pequeño momento y cuando el rubio no dijo nada más, Kotetsu alargó la mano y con suavidad, le hizo girar el rostro para que le mirara.

-No es como si me desagradara la idea...- dijo el conejo con la vista en otro lugar y un adorable rosa coloreando sus mejillas.

-¿Estás diciendo que...?- preguntó Kotetsu un tanto confuso de no poder completar la frase de Bunny.

-Que... podemos intentarlo.-

-¿Quieres tener una relación... y conmigo?-

-No es como si no te conociera, tus malos hábitos y tus buenas cualidades, y personalmente no creo que cambie tanto la relación que llevamos hasta ahora. Quiero decir, hace un momento paseábamos tomados de la mano, al otro ya nos besábamos y... estuve perfectamente bien con ello.- dijo el conejo, intentando aparentar no darle tanta importancia al asunto.

-¿Así de fácil?- preguntó Kotetsu en voz alta. Ciertamente no se había esperado que su "declaración" a Barnaby fuera tan complicada pero fácil a la vez de decir; tampoco imaginó siquiera, en un mínimo y remoto caso, que el conejo aceptaría tener una relación amorosa con él (y menos aún cuando literalmente, él mismo no le había planteado la idea, sino que todo salió de la garganta del rubio). -Me refiero a que... ya eres algo así como ¿mi no-vio?- dijo entrecortado hasta el final, extrañado por aquella etiqueta.

-Supongo que sí... una cosa más: No me importa que los demás se enteren, nuestros amigos. Pero creo que en público debemos mantener una imagen.-

-Digamos que no hay mucha vida privada cuando eres héroe mostrando tu verdadero rostro ¿no crees?- dijo el Tigre, mucho más relajado y feliz de escuchar las palabras de su "nuevo compañero".

-Lo que creo es que ya deberías dejar de restregármelo en la cara. Anda, los otros nos esperan.- respondió serio, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios cuando cubrió su rostro con el visor de la rosa armadura.

Como solía pasarle en los últimos días, su mente divagó en Kotetsu, había estado tan confuso por el tema que la única opción viable que veía, era dejar las cosas pasar; aunque a juzgar por el mismo carácter de Barnaby, por supuesto que eso era muy poco probable. Pero ahora que de algún modo habían arreglado un acuerdo en su relación... tendría tiempo para descubrir al Kotetsu que siempre vio por debajo de aquellos ojos. Aquel al que siempre quiso ver y al que siempre deseó desenmascarar.


	5. Capítulo5:Cuando veríamos los resultados

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Bueno, ya no importa ¿Tienen los viales?- dijo Ryan en un tono algo desesperado.

-Sí, aquí están.- dijo Bunny, le tendió la caja con la cristalería al Príncipe de la Gravedad, pero éste los rechazó.

-Por ahora los vas a proteger, a Anaksha se le ocurrió una brillante idea.- se hizo un poco para atrás y señaló a la chica que con su poder NEXT, levitaba el vial roto del suero junto con el líquido, pero parecía estar costándole trabajo.

-¿Estás bien, Annie?- preguntó Kotetsu, un poco preocupado.

-Sí, gracias. Esto es para que el líquido no se seque y/o se evapore, sólo que me cuesta más trabajo manipular líquidos porque no tienen la misma estructura molecular que un objeto sólido; en líquidos y gaseosos, las moléculas están más dispersas y tienden a moverse, así que tengo que concentrar mi energía a nivel micro-molecular para evitar que éstas se separen. Lo que voy a hacer es que mientras yo sigo haciendo esto, Ryan va a crecer un campo de gravedad para que los vidrios se desintegren y se separen del líquido, así no tendremos que pasarlo por algún proceso químico de separación donde haya riesgo de que se pierdan algunas propiedades del suero.- Wild Tiger y Golden Ryan miraron atónitos a la chica.

-Eso mismo me dijo hace unos minutos y pensé que ustedes le entenderían.- dijo Ryan rascándose la cabeza en señal dubitativa.

-Yo entendí, básicamente está haciendo que el suero vuelva a su estado original y podamos dárselo a Kotetsu sin problemas ¿cierto?- decía Barnaby mientras la sensación tan horrenda de nerviosismo se le iba escapando progresivamente del estómago.

-Así es.- asintió la mujer con una sonrisa un poco forzada por la dificultad de lo que hacía. Después miró a Ryan y le sonrió genuinamente.- Si no me aceptaban en la Academia de Héroes, mi plan de reserva era estudiar Físico-Química en la Universidad de Ciencias.- el héroe dorado sonrió y se volteó con un semblante egocéntrico a los otros dos.

-Es un estuche de monerías ¿verdad?-

-Ryan, no estoy de vacaciones. ¡Ven a ayudarme!- exclamó Annie quien se empezaba a cansar.- Ustedes dos protejan los viales detrás de la columna.- Tiger y Bunny obedecieron a las señales y se colocaron detrás de un pilar doblando el pasillo, dejando los viales en el piso y asomándose para ver lo que pasaría después.

Ryan tomó posición, se acomodó en el piso y cuando la chica le hizo la señal, éste gritó "¡Doddón!". Anaksha se estremeció un poco, pero los vidrios rotos que se mezclaban en la sustancia, se quebraron y se separaron en pequeñas partículas hacia diferentes direcciones, dejando sólo el líquido rosa flotando en el aire. La semi pelirroja ya estaba agotada, ya que de por sí, si era difícil manipular líquidos en un ambiente con gravedad normal, ahora con una más pesada era casi de nuevo como el reto de las puertas de acero biocromado.

-Ryan... ya es suficiente.- dijo para indicarle al rubio que dispersara su campo, ella ya estaba agotada y se mareo un poco; recargó una de sus rodillas en el piso sin soltar la sustancia del aire respirando pesadamente, Ryan se acerco a sostenerla, pero ella lo rechazó con la mirada porque no podía permitirse perder la concentración.- Estoy bien... Uno de los viales... por favor...- le costaba trabajo decir.

Kotetsu tomó uno de los frascos del contenedor y se apresuró a acercarse donde estaban sus compañeros, puso el vial por debajo del líquido rosa y con extremo cuidado, la mujer se concentró en que todo entrara ahí, sin derramar ni un poco. Un envase de cuatrocientos cincuenta mililitros fue suficiente para concentrar toda la sustancia, y una vez que la tapa selló el vial, Annie se desvaneció tan sólo un poco, recobrando energías apoyándose sobre su novio.

-¡Annie!- gritó el enorme rubio.

-Sólo... necesito un respiro... ¡Uff!- exclamó con alegría la chica, todos la miraban con expectativas.- ¿Saben? Es la primera vez que hago algo como eso, siempre pensé que la concentración micro-molecular de energía nunca me serviría de nada y siempre procrastiné ese entrenamiento.-

-Supongo que cuando te unas a La Primera Liga, pasarás el tiempo en la piscina del gimnasio para educar tus poderes en ése sentido ¿cierto?- dijo Barnaby en un tono más amable y calmado, y la mujer asintió con una ligera sonrisa.- Gracias por esto, has sido muy amable con nosotros aunque no nos conozcas siquiera.-

-Al contrario... les debo mucho, más especialmente a Wild Tiger. Yo... quedé huérfana a los dieciséis, mis padres murieron en un robo armado a un banco y a mí también me hirieron...- dijo mientras bajaba la tela de una abertura en su leotardo, a la altura de la cintura y dejaba ver una cicatriz de unos seis centímetros.- Quise usar mis poderes en contra de los ladrones, dejar caer sobre ellos el gran candelabro que colgaba en el salón principal del banco pero para ese entonces todavía era muy torpe con mis habilidades NEXT; se dieron cuenta de ello y me dispararon en el hígado. Mis padres eran médicos y quisieron ayudarme, pero los asaltantes estaban demasiado nerviosos y dispararon a matar...- contaba con la voz un tanto quebrada. Su semblante se tornaba triste y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta tocar gentilmente el piso. Ryan sabía que sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía esa edad, pero Annie nunca confesó cómo habían perecido.- Si Wild Tiger no los hubiera detenido y me hubiera llevado personalmente hasta el hospital, no estaría hoy aquí.-

...

-El robo al Banco Nacional hace seis años... no había sido mi primera vez en un caso con víctimas, pero fue la primera vez que rescaté a alguien con heridas de gravedad. Recuerdo que había una niña rubia presionándose el estómago y a su lado estaban dos personas muertas. ¿Ésa eras tú?- preguntó Kotetsu bastante serio, sobando un poco su brazo de la intravenosa que estaba conectada a él.

Saito y el Doctor Carter Halsey habían pasado por los héroes a Sword en el autobús de Apollon Media para improvisar una sala de hospital en el cual le suministrarían el suero "ReConnect" a Wild Tiger.

Halsey, después de algunos chequeos y de haber verificado que el suero era seguro y sin contaminantes, le indicó al héroe tigre que se retirara la armadura (Barnaby y Ryan se quitaron también las suyas) y se acomodara en un asiento para iniciar con la transfusión; tomaría tres horas para que el suero terminara de pasar por sus venas, así que por mientras, intentó recordar cada detalle del robo al Banco Nacional de Sternbild de hace seis años. Saito y Carter entraron a una pequeña cabina en la parte de adelante del autobús y empezaron a monitorear los signos del veterano, dejando a los cuatro héroes solos.

-Así es, esa niña era yo. Ahora que teñí mi cabello ya no se nota mi color natural.- decía con un sonrojo leve cuando Ryan tomó su mano y la besó.- Y aquellas personas, mis padres...-

-Yo te cargué y te llevé al hospital... todavía me quedaban tres minutos en mi contador así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero después que regresé a ver cómo te encontrabas... ya no estabas ahí. ¿Qué pasó con eso?-

-Yo en realidad seguía ahí, pero pedí que te dijeran que me había ido porque no quería que... que me vieras en una condición tan miserable. Una vez ya había sido suficiente ¿sabes? Ver cómo te preocupabas por mí justo como mi padre lo haría me encogió el corazón. Me prometí a mi misma que la próxima vez que te viera y a todos los héroes, sería comportándome como una, así que entré a la Academia... ¿Valiente cosa, eh? la primera vez que quise ayudar, terminé desmayándome.- dijo un poco apenada.

-Nos ayudaste mucho ayer, y mucho más hoy.- contestó Tiger en un tono mucho más energético.- Aquella vez fue un mar de emociones... que te sostuve entre mis brazos, estabas mucho más pequeña, y aunque yo lloraba por llevarte con urgencia al hospital... tú me mirabas con calma diciéndome que no importaba, que iba a estar bien, que podía dejarte ahí...- y de verdad que recordar los ojos violetas acuosos pero tranquilos, la mano de aquella pequeña niña rubia (así consideraba él a las chicas menores a diecisiete) tocando su mejilla mientras le decía que podía dejarla morir, era flagelante para él.- Yo te salvé aquel día, pero tú me has salvado hoy.- dijo mientras la penetrante mirada de Kotetsu atravesaba los ahora maduros ojos de Anaksha.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer... cuando escuché que ahora eras "Wild Tiger por un minuto", me dio gusto que siguieras siendo héroe, pero también me puse triste de pensar que te retirarías de manera distinta a como entraste en primer lugar. Y pienso que si te vas a jubilar algún día, lo hagas de la misma forma en la que ingresaste a La Primera Liga, por eso cuando escuché que algo podía curarte, realmente... ni lo pensé.-

Después de una sesión de charla sentimental algo intensa por parte de Kotetsu y Annie, la semi-pelirroja recordó las miradas y sutiles caricias que Barnaby y Tiger habían compartido en Sword; le pareció un poco inapropiado seguir ahí, se levantó y tomó a Ryan por la mano.

-Nosotros nos iremos, a como lo veo, ustedes dos necesitan un momento a solas. Todavía faltan un par de horas para que la transfusión termine, así que podrán hablar un rato.- Ryan la miró confuso, no sabía qué era exactamente lo que planeaba y él mismo quería ver qué pasaba con Tiger y el suero. Pero a diferencia de él, Anaksha sabía cuándo darle su espacio a la gente y tal vez eso era lo que estaba haciendo, así que aunque seguía dubitativo, asintió en una despedida.

-Los veré mañana, Junior. Cuida del viejo, no dejes que se aloque.- decía en su habitual tono altanero.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo soy quien debería vigilar a Bunny!- bromeó también Kotetsu. El rubio y la mujer se despidieron propiamente y salieron del camión de Apollon con destino a la gran casa del Príncipe de la Gravedad Errante.

-Esa muchacha es muy perspicaz...- dijo Tiger pensativo mientras rascaba su barbilla con el brazo libre de agujas. Barnaby volteó a verlo con cierta curiosidad y se sentó a su lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Notaste como dijo que necesitábamos un momento a solas? Esta chica ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa con nosotros...- Barnaby supo a lo que Kotetsu se refería pero aún así quiso confirmarlo, sólo para estar seguro y escucharlo con su voz.

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?- preguntó con una mirada inconscientemente seductora y desafiante. Tiger se quedó inexpresivo un momento hasta que hizo una seña al conejo para que se acercara; curioso obedeció y Kotetsu tomó con gentileza la mejilla de Bunny para aproximarlo a él, reduciendo la distancia cada vez más permitiendo un roce de labios.

La boca de Barnaby se encontraba embelesada por el dominio que en ella ejercía la experiencia del tigre, absorbiendo de cuando en cuando los carnosos y totalmente deliciosos labios del rubio mientras éste devolvía las atenciones mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de Kotetsu, proclamando que ésa boca ahora era suya y de nadie más. Los largos y estilizados dedos del rubio se levantaron inconscientemente para entrelazarse entre los morenos cabellos del héroe veterano, demandante de más atención, profundizando un ya intenso beso; Kotetsu enroscó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio, acercándolo lo suficiente como para que Bunny trastabillara y cayera gentilmente sobre el regazo del tigre.

Después de un prolongado beso en el que iba creciendo progresivamente la intensidad, llegaron a un punto donde se devoraban con cierto frenesí y sus cuerpos reaccionaban al íntimo contacto.

Barnaby no sabía realmente qué hacer, esto ya iba muy rápido... tampoco era como si no lo deseara, aquella íntima actividad... pero era un poco "especial" en ése ámbito. Sólo había tenido tres novias en toda su vida, una en la preparatoria y dos en su tiempo en La Academia de Héroes; con las tres había mantenido relaciones sexuales aunque no las amaba, sólo sentía un profundo cariño hacia ellas y de hecho, conservaba la esperanza de algún día enamorarse realmente de alguna. Incluso hasta podría confesar (con cierta vergüenza) que no habría perdido su virginidad si su propia curiosidad no se lo hubiera indicado, pero realmente consideraba al sexo como una actividad bastante banal. Y así se vio peleando con sus pensamientos de nuevo: entonces si las actividades sexuales le resultaban tan banales como siempre había pensado ¿por qué ahora sentía inclusive esa necesidad de satisfacer sus deseos carnales con Kotetsu?

También le incomodaba un poco la idea de involucrarse sexualmente con un hombre ya que claro, nunca lo había hecho, y hasta donde él sabía, Kotetsu tampoco. Nunca habían hablado de éste tema, porque simplemente, nunca hubo la necesidad de hacerlo...

Las manos del tigre ya empezaban a bajar demasiado, paseándose por los firmes glúteos del rubio, quien se estremeció y decidió detenerse ahí.

-Espera... no creo que sea buena idea.- dijo mientras se apartaba lentamente de los labios del moreno, quien lo miraba un poco desconcertado. Tiger vio en las preciosas esmeraldas del conejo un sentimiento que oscilaba entre culpa, vergüenza y confusión; tal vez lo que se habían dicho hace unas horas en Sword lo había tomado por sorpresa y hasta apenas estaba procesándolo... no lo sabía con certeza.

-Perdona, creo que fui demasiado lejos...- se disculpó apenado, mientras se abrazaba del otro hombre sobre él.- Me parece que Annie tenía razón y tengamos que hablar...- Bunny le correspondió al abrazo.

-No me disgustaba lo que hacíamos, al contrario... pero siento que todavía tengo que hacerme a la idea.- Kotetsu lo miró dubitativo.

-¿Te refieres a los roles de cada quién?-

-¿Roles?- se preguntó Barnaby despegando la cabeza del moreno de su pecho para verlo directo a esos tranquilos y veteranos ojos que siempre le habían resultado enigmáticos.

-Si... tu sabes, Bunny.- empezaba diciendo con cierto sonrojo.- ¿Quién arriba y quién abajo...?-

-¿Qué...? ¡No! Eso no era lo que quería decir.- dijo apenado y, había que decirlo, un tanto irritado.- Me refiero a que nunca he estado relacionado de ésta forma con un hombre, Kotetsu.-

-Oh... bueno, yo tampoco he estado con un hombre, pero no sé... supongo que me dejé llevar por el instinto.-

-¡Ah! Tu instinto siempre tan acertado...- dijo en un tono que rayaba en lo sarcástico.

-Acertó de lleno contigo, Bunny.- sonrió finalmente y se acercó para besar gentilmente a un muy sonrojado Barnaby.

...

Al cabo de un rato y de una conversación entre divertida y vergonzosa entre los dos héroes principales de Apollon Media, el vial del suero estaba exactamente a dos minutos de terminarse. Hasta ahora todo iba bien, Tiger empezaba a hartarse de que una aguja estuviera tanto tiempo en su vena, pero también notaba una mejora interna, se iba sintiendo más energético.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Mareos, dolores de cabeza, articulaciones o al respirar?- preguntó el Doctor Carter Halsey mientras revisaba con una pequeña linterna la dilatación de pupilas de Tiger.

-No, en realidad me siento muy bien.- contestó con un semblante muy tranquilo y algo entusiasmado por ver los resultados pronto.

-Al fin me aguantarás el paso y dejaré de cargar contigo.- se sonrió Barnaby al decir aquello.

-¡Ja! Como si eso fuera cierto, ya verás como cuando empiece la próxima temporada, el Apollon Trío completo va a liderar los marcadores.- decía el veterano con cierta alegría en su voz mientras palmeaba el muslo de Barnaby a modo de juego. De la cabina, también salió Saito con el casco-altavoz sobre su cabeza.

-¡Estoy seguro que eso lo podrán comprobar después, por ahora hay que confirmar que el suero se haya acoplado bien a las células NEXT de Tiger!-

-Así es, es hora de la verdad, señor Kaburagi.- decía Halsey al mismo tiempo que retiraba finalmente la aguja del brazo del tigre y la presionaba con una pequeña borla de algodón con alcohol.- Vamos afuera y probemos qué tal están sus células ¿quiere?-

Wild Tiger se levantó de un pequeño brinco, sacudió sus manos y brazos, dio unos pequeños estiramientos en las piernas y exclamó:

-¡Vamos allá!-

Saito tomó un cronómetro para medir el tiempo que Tiger hiciera uso de su poder, y éste salió junto con Barnaby del camión directo a los escombros de Sword. Harían una pequeña prueba de resistencia: lo único que Kotetsu tenía que hacer, era aguantarle el paso a Barnaby durante los cinco minutos completos en una carrera sin el uso de la armadura. Ambos se miraron una última vez a los ojos, Bunny se mostraba ligeramente sonriente, pero por dentro estaba increíblemente feliz y ansioso por empezar. Tiger tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que "ReConnect" funcionaría y podría seguir en la Liga junto a su nuevo... ¿novio? ¡Vaya que le parecía rara aquella etiqueta! Ya pensaría después en otro mote para su "compañero", por ahora, lo importante era poner de nuevo a prueba sus habilidades. Antes fijar su vista al horizonte, le guiñó el ojo al rubio (quien dejó soltar una risa breve) y se puso en posición para iniciar una carrera contrarreloj. Saito alzó una pequeña bandera a cuadros y activó los altavoces externos del camión, reproduciendo una música de percusiones "de deporte competitivo" y dio la señal:

-¡En sus marcas...!-

-¿Estás listo, Kotetsu?- preguntó Barnaby en un tono desafiante.

-¡¿Listos...?!-

-¡Te voy a dejar atrás, pequeño Bunny!-

-Ya veremos, viejo.- le dijo en una hermosa risa, recordando los antaños tiempos en los que no se toleraban.

-¡Fuera!-

Barnaby salió disparado al oír la voz de Saito, intentando ganar ventaja en los primeros segundos; cuando vio que Kotetsu no corría a la par, se fijó en la distancia próxima a su visión sólo para confirmar que Tiger no lo había superado, entonces si no estaba delante de él... ¿por obviedad debía estar detrás? Pero le asustaba mirar atrás, porque entonces eso significaba que el tan aclamado suero "ReConnect" no había funcionado, que entonces Tiger había caído en el temido dos por ciento de fallo. Paró su carrera en seco, tomó valor y volteó, pero lo que vio a la distancia, le congeló el corazón: Halsey y Saito intentaban reanimar a Wild Tiger, quien yacía inconsciente en el frío piso lleno de escombros.

-No... ¡Kotetsu!-


	6. Capítulo 6: Novedades

-¿Cuánto tiempo...?-

-¿Señor Brooks...?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda...?- preguntaba Barnaby, fuera de la habitación del hospital en donde se encontraba Wild Tiger, refiriéndose al veterano de Apollon.

-Siendo optimistas... dos días.- contestó el médico responsable de Kotetsu.

A Bunny se le enfrió el corazón al escuchar aquel diagnóstico... justo en dos días sería el cierre de temporada para dar el inicio a la nueva en Hero TV... ¿Acaso recibirían la nueva temporada sin él, que tanto había aportado no sólo a la compañía, sino a la gran ciudad de Sternbild? ¿Acaso, en su júbilo, lo recordarán con el mismo anhelo que Kotetsu tenía por mantener la seguridad en la urbe? Sin más que decir o preguntar al doctor, se inclinó un poco en señal de agradecimiento.

-Gracias por haberle cuidado.- dijo finalmente y el médico se retiro. Del otro lado del pasillo, el elevador marcaba que subía progresivamente hasta el séptimo piso donde los héroes de Apollon se encontraban, y de ahí salieron todos aquellos que conformaban La Primera Liga de Hero TV.

Regresando un poco al lugar de inicio de los hechos, recapitulando porqué se encontraban en ésta situación: justo después de que Saito diera la señal para que la carrera iniciara y Barnaby saliera a toda velocidad emocionado por la victoria sobre Jason Keyes aquel día, Kotetsu había desfallecido fuera del camión de Apollon, se encontraba totalmente inconsciente aun con los intentos del mismo Saito y de Halsey por reanimarlo. El Doctor Carter se repetía una y otra vez que no se explicaba lo que pasaba, que con tantas simulaciones que se habían corrido era casi nula la posibilidad de fallo. Bunny actuó por instinto y aunque le suministró respiración boca a boca al notar un pulso cardíaco peligrosamente bajo, usó lo que restaba en tiempo de su poder y llevó cargando en brazos a su... a su pareja, hasta que lo atendieran en el hospital. Se quedaba tiempo completo a cuidarlo, ya sin importarle las llamadas a su brazalete ni los resultados del marcador en la competencia, siempre vendría la siguiente.

-¡Barnaby! ¿Cómo está?- exclamó Antonio con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Va a estar bien?- PaoLin sostenía un pequeño ramo de margaritas envueltas con un listón blanco y se las tendió al rubio. Todos sus amigos miraban expectantes a la respuesta de Barnaby.

-Dos días... siendo optimistas.-

-¿Dos días? ¡Vaya! Pensé que Kotetsu con lo testarudo que es, se recuperaría más rápido...- refunfuñaba con un ademán molesto (pero en realidad, aliviado), la joven Karina.

-En realidad sus células NEXT se regeneraron tan bien que tuvieron una sobrecarga de energía y por eso se desmayó, justo ahora seguimos estabilizándolo y con suerte, en dos días se le dará de alta.- dijo Halsey con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la habitación del héroe cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- Sólo hay que dejar que descanse.-

-Si Kotetsu no se recupera para aquel entonces, no podrá recibir la temporada con todos nosotros ¿cierto?- Keith tenía una expresión que denotaba decepción.

-¡Oh! Pero estoy segura que el guapo pondrá todo su empeño en estar en el evento, sin importar qué.- decía Nathan, viendo instintivamente a Karina quién volteó la mirada con un leve sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas.

-¡Eh! ¡Puedo escucharlos! ¡Voy a estar ahí! ¡Agnes dijo que si no estaba en la inauguración de la próxima temporada me despediría!- gritaba un muy animoso Wild Tiger desde dentro de su habitación.

-Bueno... ¿y para qué nos mandaron llamar?- preguntó Karina con cierto desespero.

-En realidad es algo simple.- dijo Barnaby, quien estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Kotetsu, quien tenía un muy buen semblante. Se miraron con confianza y se tomaron de las manos... por supuesto que esto no pasó por desapercibido, pero al parecer el único que captó lo que estaban a punto de decir, fue el héroe del fuego.

-Esperen... no me digan que... ¡¿tuve una oportunidad con ustedes dos y no me lo dijeron?! ¡Vaya que son egoístas, chicos!- exclamó Nathan con la mano en la cabeza, sosteniendo su lisa frente con sus estilizados dedos.

-¿Nate...?- preguntó Antonio curioso de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué le sucede, Nathan?- respetuosamente lo miraba el chico Ivan, igualmente tratando de descifrar lo que decía. El semblante del moreno cambió a uno bromista y feliz y les respondió con cierto tono irónico y sarcástico en su voz.

-¿No lo ven...? Los guapos tienen un amorío.- dijo juntando las manos y llevándolas a su rostro en una expresión que mostraba ilusión.

-Nate, no digas tonterías.- exclamó la chica Lyle un poco a la defensiva.

-Creo que eso sería muy inusual, y si así fuera nos lo hubieran dicho ¿verdad, chicos?- Antonio los miró esperando una respuesta.

-En realidad, Nate no se equivoca. Bunny y yo estamos juntos.- afirmó el tigre aún sosteniendo la mano del conejo quien lo miraba un poco desconcertado. Admiraba la seguridad con la que decía aquellas palabras, cómo no le provocaba un atisbo siquiera de pena o vergüenza al decirles a sus amigos que de verdad estaban teniendo una relación. Sabía que no era nada de qué avergonzarse, eso estaba claro pero... bueno... era un sentimiento pasajero; lo que importaba era que ahora estaban juntos y quería mantenerlo así.

-¡Vaya! ¡Enhorabuena!- exclamó con gustó la pequeña PaoLin después de una pequeña pausa de silencio, juntando sus manos junto con las de Nathan, quien se mostraba igual de contento. Los rostros de... curiosidad (mas no desagrado) de Keith, Antonio e Ivan eran de lo más épicas, reaccionaron al mismo momento con un sonoro "¿Qué?" de la manera más cómica posible.

-¿Es... una broma?- preguntó Karina con un poco de disgusto.

-No parece que estén bromeando...- la expresión de Keith ahora era seria y expectante. Barnaby tomó como ejemplo la seguridad del tigre y con aquella misma confianza lo volvió a afirmar.

-¿Por qué habríamos de bromear? Esto es en serio, chicos. Kotetsu y yo estamos involucrados, como lo dijo Nathan, en un amorío. Y tenemos intenciones de que sea lo más duradero posible.-

-Quisimos decírselos en persona porque son nuestros amigos... como nuestra familia.- dijo el héroe veterano dirigiendo la mirada sobre todos los presentes, pero la que resintió más aquella mirada fija, fue Blue Rose.

Para ése momento, la mirada tan segura y tranquila de Kotetsu tranquilizó mucho a la chica, quien realmente estaba sentida porque, en su opinión, ella era la que llevaba más tiempo enamorada del tigre. Lo conocía desde antes que Barnaby y se le hacía extremadamente injusto que el centro de atención del veterano ahora fuera Bunny y no ella.

Pero al mismo tiempo, entendía perfectamente que si había de culpar a alguien, era a ella misma ya que nunca quiso aceptar sus sentimientos por Kotetsu en voz alta, y aunque dio señales, sabía que el héroe tigre no era lo suficientemente perspicaz en ése sentido como para notarlas; además que existía esa diferencia de edad, que si de por sí, ya era bastante entre los integrantes del original dúo de Apollon, entre ella y él era aún mayor.

No podía enojarse con nadie, ni con Kotetsu, ni con Barnaby... ni con nadie. Ahora lo entendía, ahora que había dejado a un lado a la señorita adolescente para recibir a una Karina Lyle madura en sus decisiones y en su comportamiento, podía asimilar cosas que hasta ahora no entendía del todo. No sabía decir con precisión si era aquella noticia la que necesitaba recibir para reaccionar o no, pero se sentía personalmente satisfecha por haber encontrado un balance en sus emociones. Se concentraría en sus metas, en salvar a la gente y asegurar su futuro como cantante para el momento en el que se retirara de Hero TV, y si llegaba alguna persona a su vida, la esperaría con su debido tiempo.

-Yo... les deseo lo mejor, chicos.- dijo en un pequeño suspiro, dejando caer pesadamente los hombros.- Además, no creo que tengan más dificultades para entenderse o algo...-

-He de admitir que no me esperaba para nada esto... pero si ustedes están bien con ello ¡pues a volar en brazos de la dicha! Y a quien no le parezca, que lo componga. Felicidades, chicos.- decía Antonio mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros del dúo de Apollon.

-Antonio tiene razón, les deseo prosperidad, muchachos. ¡Congratulaciones! ¡Y de nuevo, congratulaciones!- Ivan asintió con entusiasmo junto a las palabras del héroe del aire. Mientras todos hacían alguna pregunta y comentarios espontáneos, Nathan volteó a ver a Ryan y a Annie quienes se encontraban sonriendo y en silencio en una esquina del cuarto.

-¡Oh! ¿Y ustedes no van a decir nada?- dijo en una expresión un poco molesta pero curiosa.

-Es que... nosotros como que ya sabíamos. No nos lo habían dicho así directamente, pero ya lo suponíamos.- dijo sonriente la chica Kjolsrud mientras se acercaba a los demás héroes para integrarse al júbilo (y éstos la recibieron con mucha calidez).

-Bueno, ella ya lo sabía y me lo dijo. Por eso nos fuimos después de lo de Sword aquella vez... Ahora no lo arruines, viejo.- dijo Ryan, dando un pequeño golpe con el puño al tigre.

Para sorpresa de Tiger y Bunny, todo estaba marchando bien, no esperaban el rechazo de sus amigos, pero para ser sinceros, tampoco esperaban una tan buena reacción por parte de ellos. Las cosas pintaban brillantes para un futuro cercano, y quién sabe, tal vez... para siempre.

-¿Y qué dijo Kaede acerca de ustedes? ¿Cómo lo tomó?- preguntó la chica Lyle con cierto interés.

¡Oh, demonios! Se había olvidado por completo de mencionarlo si quiera a su familia de sangre... y a decir verdad, temía un poco a la reacción de su hija. Hizo una mueca de sorpresa y miró a Bunny con incertidumbre.

-No me vas a decir que... ¡¿No le has dicho?!- preguntó Barnaby molesto.

-Lo olvidé por completo, ya sabes cómo es... ni siquiera sé como lo vaya a tomar.- confesó con preocupación.- Ya sabes... está como que enamorada de ti.-

-¿Enamorada de mí?- el semblante del conejo cambió de repente. Claro que sabía que muchas mujeres tenían fantasías con él y algunas estaban hasta obsesionadas al tenerlo como amor platónico, pero que la hija (la pequeña hija, mejor dicho) de su pareja estuviera enamorada de él, era malo. Porque al ser la hija de su compañero, no la podía tratar como una fanática más, sino que tenían una relación más cercana; había veces en las que los tres (Tiger, Bunny y Kaede) se sentaban a conversar en una llamada telefónica y la niña se comportaba más cálida de lo que Kotetsu la describía normalmente.

-¡Claro que lo está! ¿Cuántas veces no te he contado que compra cuanto póster y revista tuya se encuentra? Incluso tiene enmarcado un autógrafo tuyo...-

-Bueno... ¿y cuando planeas decirle?- dijo intentando ser objetivo.

-Tal vez... no sé. La próxima vez que hable con ella.-

-Eso podría ser después de la ceremonia de apertura.-

-Lo sé.-

...

Justo así, como lo había prometido, Wild Tiger hizo todo lo posible para recuperarse en esos dos días y poder estar presente en la ceremonia de cierre de temporada seguida por la de apertura de la gran emisora Hero TV; todos los héroes se encontraban tras bambalinas, esperando el momento en el que los resultados definitivos se dieran y el Rey de los Héroes fuera anunciado. Estaba claro que tanto Barnaby como Ryan y Sky High lideraban los marcadores, pero el caso omiso de Bunny hacia las llamadas a su brazalete cuando había estado al pendiente de Kotetsu había dado una ventaja estratégica al Príncipe de la Gravedad y al héroe del aire. Por el momento, los puntajes finales les eran un misterio.

Regresando a la fiesta, se encontraban en la recepción importantes figuras del mundo ejecutivo, bebiendo y haciendo algunas citas de trabajo ocasionales; mucha prensa entrevistando (o intentando entrevistar) a aquellas grandes figuras, invitados de honor y algunos políticos influyentes, como el señor Juez de la Oficina de Justicia. El enorme escenario tenía un estrado de conferencia con muchos micrófonos incrustados de diferentes programas de radio y televisión, y por detrás había una enorme pantalla para exhibir las tablas de puntuación y otros efectos visuales conmemorativos o apropiados para la ocasión. La música que ambientaba el momento bajó el volumen y el locutor principal de Hero TV subió al estrado.

-¡Muy buenas noches y gracias por acompañarnos en esta ocasión! Hoy se dará cierre oficial a la temporada de héroes y tendremos la gran apertura de la siguiente, así que para conmemorar la ocasión, cederé la palabra a la Directora General de Hero TV; damas y caballeros... ¡La señorita Agnes Joubert!- dijo para abrir paso a la esbelta e imponente mujer, quien llevaba un vestido color café claro muy entallado, resaltando sus curvas naturales y haciéndola lucir con mucha clase.

-Habían anteriormente, muchos problemas en la administración interna de casi todas las compañías patrocinadoras causadas por el incidente Maverick y por el más reciente, que hablaba de la leyenda de la Diosa, que resultó ser un individuo NEXT con deseos de venganza, pero me complace anunciar que estos problemas han conocido su fin y Hero TV está más fuerte y mejor estructurado que nunca. Esta noche, no sólo nos despediremos de una temporada y daremos la bienvenida a otra, esta noche habrá dos noticias importantes que pondrán a nuestros héroes en un desafío complicado. ¡Esta noche será para nuestros héroes que protegen Sternbild! ¡Esta noche marcará la nueva etapa de Hero TV!- decía la mujer con emoción seguida de una oleada de aplausos por parte de los invitados, los héroes que escuchaban todo desde debajo del escenario incluso encontraron motivación en las palabras de Agnes.- ¡Por favor disfruten la velada y den la más cálida bienvenida a la Primera Liga de Héroes de Sternbild!- dijo finalmente y se abrieron unas compuertas en el piso del escenario, de donde surgieron efectivamente, los nueve integrantes de la sección principal de Hero TV. El presentador principal volvió a tomar la palabra.

-A continuación, haremos el recuento del marcador de esta temporada: En noveno lugar con 5.800 puntos ¡Rock Bison, la fuerza del toro!- Antonio hizo una reverencia un tanto decepcionado, pero para su sorpresa, recibió más aplausos de los que esperaba.- En octavo lugar, con 6.000 puntos ¡Wild Tiger, El Triturador de la Justicia!- Kotetsu por su parte, hizo unas señas como si hubiera ganado el premio mayor y sus fanáticos definitivamente se hicieron sonar.- En séptimo lugar, con 6.800 puntos ¡Origami Cyclone, el maestro del sigilo!- Ivan sólo hizo una reverencia.- En sexto lugar, con 8.700 puntos ¡Fire Emblem, las llamas de la Rectitud!- Nathan tronó los dedos e hizo una pose mostrando su bien formado brazo.- En quinto lugar, con 10.500 puntos ¡Dragon Kid y su temido Rayo Dragón!- PaoLin saludó entusiasmada a su público.- En cuarto lugar, con 11.000 puntos ¡Blue Rose, la reina del hielo!- Karina hizo su pose de siempre con una sonrisa.- En tercer lugar, con 20.000 puntos ¡Barnaby Brooks Jr., el héroe del oscuro pasado!- definitivamente, sus fanáticas gritaban y aplaudían su nombre mientras dirigía una mirada a todas ellas, rompiendo más de un corazón.- En segundo lugar, con 20.100 puntos, ¡Golden Ryan, el Príncipe de la Gravedad Errante!- Ryan hizo una mueca altanera y dijo "Besa mis botas" para acompañar.- Y en primer lugar, con 20.200 puntos y Rey de los Héroes de ésta temporada ¡Sky High, el domador de los aires!-

Acompañado de su discurso y su habitual "¡Gracias! ¡Y de nuevo, muchas gracias!" la temporada dio cierre oficial.

-Hero TV les agradece su participación es esta temporada, a todo el público de Sternbild y a los amables patrocinadores. Ahora, para un anuncio importante para la nueva temporada... ¡Den la bienvenida al CEO de Apollon Media, Alexander Lloyds, y a el héroe veterano, Wild Tiger!- el presentador cedió el estrado, y el señor Lloyds y Kotetsu se colocaron en él para hacer oficial la permanencia del tigre en la primera liga.

-Gracias y buenas noches, seré breve para que la fiesta pueda continuar.- dijo entre risas.- Esta noche anunciaremos un acontecimiento importante para el Apollon Trío. Muchos se han especulado por cuánto tiempo más estará presente Wild Tiger en la Primera Liga con sus poderes tan limitados; así que hoy venimos a anunciar que ya no especulen más. Gracias a un antídoto desarrollado en los laboratorios de la Base de Investigación Sword, Wild Tiger ha recuperado completamente sus poderes, estando al cien por ciento de sus habilidades, más energético y listo para la acción que nunca.- el murmullo se hizo presente junto con los aplausos, para que después, Kotetsu tomara la palabra.

-Lo siento, no responderé preguntas ya que he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad con Sword, así que ésa es la única información referente al antídoto que podemos darles... aunque fue demasiado genial cuando...- Kotetsu sintió como Lloyds le pisaba un poco para que se comportara y no dijera nada de más. Hizo una mueca de molestia y continuó.- Pero en fin, he asumido un compromiso con la ciudad, y voy a seguir cumpliéndolo hasta que ya no sea necesario. Gracias.- concluyó y ambos representantes de Apollon bajaron a reunirse con los demás héroes en los palcos VIP.

-Su atención, por favor. Pasando a otro tema pero siguiendo sobre el mismo, como todos ustedes saben, la Base de Investigación Sword no sólo tuvo que ver con la recuperación de los poderes de Wild Tiger, sino que también vimos el debut de una nueva y prometedora heroína. Para aclarar más detalles del asunto, demos la más cordial bienvenida a la dueña y Directora General de la Corporación de Moda Alternativa SkullBunny ¡La señorita Anick Lomawien!- por detrás del escenario surgió una mujer que no parecía tener más de veinticinco años (aunque en varias entrevistas, afirmaba que tenía casi treinta y nueve), rubia ceniza, con el cabello largo y ondulado, ojos muy grandes y expresivos, bastante bella de rostro y semblante tranquilo; vestía un vestido negro largo y de estilo formal, aunque en la parte de los hombros rebozaba en pequeños picos metálicos, y el juego de brazaletes, anillos, collar y aretes combinaba al estar decorados con pequeños cráneos en color plata (moda alternativa, después de todo).

-Buenas noches, como ya lo han mencionado, mi nombre es Anick Lomawien y soy la Directora General de Corporación SkullBunny; pero no sólo somos una empresa dedicada a la confección de moda underground, sino que también poseemos varias galerías de arte y sellos discográficos del mismo tipo en todo el mundo. Y es un placer para mi anunciar que hemos decidido patrocinar a una nueva heroína que debutará oficialmente hoy, formando parte de La Primera Liga de Héroes de Sternbild de Hero TV. No sólo ganó nuestra atención con sus asombrosos poderes telequinéticos, sino que también es promotora de la corriente underground y qué mejor hogar podemos brindarle que nuestra empresa. Sin más que decir, Sternbild, les presento a su nueva heroína: ¡Black Xiaji!- otra compuerta en el piso del escenario se abrió y de ella emergió una silla forrada de terciopelo rojo (que más se asemejaba a un trono) con dos cráneos en las puntas, y en ella estaba sentada Annie, en un papel serio, sonriendo gentilmente pero con una mirada desafiante. Vestía su leotardo negro, ahora con la marca de SkullBunny grabada en el pecho, mejor diseñado, su antifaz negro y unas botas con decenas de hebillas.

-La suerte está echada, y los criminales conocerán el lado oscuro de la justicia.- dijo como lema y después se retiró. Al parecer era una estrategia de SkullBunny para que la prensa considerara a Black Xiaji como una mujer misteriosa y se concentraran bastante en ella (así los paparazzis se pelearían por entrevistas). Pero digamos que esta estrategia funcionaba para Black Xiaji, pero no para Anaksha Kjolsrud. Ya habían publicado fotos suyas en revistas cuando un reportero la sorprendió con Ryan, afortunadamente había sido de espaldas y su cara no se veía claramente, pero aún así tenía que pensar cómo separar sus identidades ante la prensa.

Todos los héroes, ya detrás de bambalinas decidieron continuar una fiesta privada para dar la bienvenida a la nueva recluta de la Primera Liga y festejar la recuperación de Wild Tiger; Ryan mencionó que había mucho espacio en el jardín de su casa, así que todos partieron al hogar del Príncipe de la Gravedad.

Oh, si... ya todo mundo había escuchado siquiera uno de los tantos rumores sobre las fiestas de Ryan Goldsmith, así que si aquellos rumores eran ciertos... la noche iba a ser larga.

xxxxxxxxx  
>Nota final: Por cierto, mi mejor amiga hizo un fanart de como se vería Annie ahora ya entrada en la primera liga. Si quieren ver el fanart y sus demás dibujos, entren a anick zamantha. dev ian t art. c o m .  art / Anaksha - Kjoslrud - Black - Xiaji - cuatro ocho dos ocho cero cero dos cero tres (sólo retiren los espacios y conviertan los números, perdón, es que ff se pone muy nena con los links D:)


	7. Capítulo 7: Deseos

-... Sí, mis padres eran noruegos, pero yo nací y crecí en China los primeros quince años de mi vida.- explicaba Annie ante el interrogatorio de bienvenida de los héroes.

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que venimos de la misma madre patria? Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.- decía PaoLin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por favor, brinde lo mejor de usted.- Ivan hizo una reverencia mientras decía aquello.

Todos los héroes se encontraban detrás del escenario en sus ropas de civiles, preparados para irse después de haber convivido con sus respectivos jefes y patrocinadores en la fiesta de apertura de la nueva temporada de Hero TV; pero sinceramente todos se sentían animosos y enérgicos para un after-party.

-¡Oigan, perded...!- gritaba Ryan dirigiéndose a sus compañeros antes de ser golpeado levemente en las costillas por Anaksha en señal de que fuera más educado, hizo una expresión de molestia y continuó.- ...Vamos a continuar esto en mi casa, el jardín tiene suficiente espacio y está la piscina, así que los esperamos ahí en una hora ¡Y mas les vale que traigan su traje de baño!-

-¡Ay, si! Hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta de piscina ¿Qué dicen, chicas?- exclamó con júbilo Nathan mientras veía a Karina y a PaoLin. La chica Lyle no estaba muy segura, ya que aún le resultaba molesta la actitud del Príncipe de la Gravedad, pero después de ver que todos se animaban, accedió.

-Yo no podré ir, tengo que continuar con mis estudios mañana a primera hora.- dijo la chica Dragon Kid un tanto decepcionada, pero recordó que en ése tipo de fiesta se consumía alcohol y tabaco, así que prefirió hacerse de lado por esta ocasión.-¡Los veré luego, chicos!- dijo en una jovial despedida mientras se iba corriendo agitando la mano en el aire.

-En ese caso, nosotros los veremos ahí en un rato.- dijo Barnaby extrañamente animoso. Tal vez de verdad le había alegrado que Kotetsu se hubiera quedado, que accedió a ir a una fiesta sin la insistencia de nadie y a la primera sugerencia.

Y de verdad que estaba feliz, estaba progresando bastante en sus relaciones, tanto con sus amigos (ya que ahora no era tan reservado como solía ser) y con Kotetsu; ahora de vez en cuando que se quedaban a solas, Bunny permitía el contacto más... personal. Algunas caricias por aquí y por allá solamente, pero sí que pensaba en lo que el tigre le había mencionado en el autobús de Apollon aquel día que fueron por el suero. ¿Los roles de cada quién? ¿Quién arriba y quién abajo? No era un tema que le preocupara sobremanera, pero si lo tenía pensativo los últimos días; aunque de una u otra manera, había veces en las que se sentía sobrellevado por la experiencia de Kotetsu. No sentía ni la necesidad ni las ganas siquiera, de tomar las riendas ya que cuando se encontraban en aquellas situaciones, sólo podía dejarse llevar... y vaya que era una nueva (y placentera) sensación.

Cada quién tomó sus cosas, se despidieron brevemente y fueron a sus respectivos hogares para refrescarse y tomar sus trajes de baño, Ryan y Annie tomaron camino hacia la gran mansión del héroe de la gravedad a preparar el ambiente de la fiesta, y Kotetsu y Barnaby se dirigieron al departamento del conejo.

Inconscientemente tomaron camino al hogar del rubio, fue como una reacción normal, pero Kotetsu se sentía un poco intimidado ya que sería la primera vez que el tigre pisaría el piso de Barnaby usando la etiqueta de "novio".

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, el conejo abrió la puerta y Kotetsu la cerró como lo hacía habitualmente cuando se encontraba en el papel de visitante; Barnaby entró a su habitación y comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones su traje de baño, mientras Kotetsu se sentó al filo de la cama a observarlo con ternura. Lo recorría con la mirada, ese perfil tan delicado, cada uno de sus rubios cabellos cayendo levemente sobre sus hombros... esos anchos hombros bien trabajados, bajando hasta una hermosa cintura y unos bien firmes y totalmente perfectos glúteos. Hace tal vez una semana, todavía estaría demasiado avergonzado por pensar lascivamente con su compañero, pero se dio cuenta que sólo se complicaba y que lo mejor era aceptar las cosas como eran. Barnaby notó que estaba siendo muy observado así que volteó, sosteniendo un par de trajes de baño, en una pose dubitativa y preguntó:

-¿Qué miras?-

-A ti, Bunny.- contestó el tigre, clavando su profunda mirada en las bellas esmeraldas del rubio.

Barnaby se encogió ante la respuesta de Kotetsu, sabiendo a la perfección lo que el veterano estaba pensando, aunque le extrañó que no se sintiese incómodo ante la lasciva mirada que le era dirigida. Inconscientemente se acercó a el, dejando caer de su mano las prendas que sostenía a un lado de la cama, el tigre lo acercó hacia él apresándolo en un posesivo abrazo; con una de sus manos, desabotonaba progresivamente la camisa del conejo y comenzaba a besar su abdomen cubierto de piel suave y perlada. Las manos de Barnaby tomaron la cabeza de Kotetsu, sonrojado y reprimiendo un pequeño gemido de su garganta.

-Bunny...- le llamó. Barnaby bajó su mirada a Kotetsu, quien tenía en sus ojos un atisbo de preocupación o ansiedad... no sabía definir con exactitud qué era, pero lo que sí podía asegurar era que el tigre se sentía intranquilo.- Bunny, yo... te deseo...-

Aquellas palabras borraron todo sentido de sensatez en el rubio, ¿Qué más daba? Al principio se resistía, pero ya no podía negar que su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir de cerca el del veterano. ¿Quién arriba y quién abajo? En ese momento ya le daba igual siempre y cuando pasara lo que tenía que pasar; pero Kotetsu comenzaba a tomar el control de ambos cuerpos con algunas suaves presiones y embelesando totalmente la boca del conejo. Aquella experiencia sobrellevaba los sentidos de Barnaby quien no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar y ayudar al tigre a desprenderse de las estorbosas prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos.

Kotetsu estaba siendo despojado lentamente de sus prendas superiores, el rubio desanudaba la corbata del hombre para seguir con los tirantes y llegar a los botones de la camisa del veterano; dejando a la vista ese totalmente varonil pecho moreno, los dedos del tigre habían retirado también toda prenda superior para dedicarse a besar y succionar de vez en vez la deliciosa piel de Barnaby.

Los besos y caricias fueron tomando forma y ganando intensidad conforme tenían contacto, había cierta presión molestando la parte baja de los dos hombres, y Kotetsu con la ansiedad de poseer al conejo fue el primero en desabrochar con algo de desespero la hebilla del pantalón de Bunny. Aquello sin duda le sorprendió al rubio, pero dado que él mismo ya se encontraba lo suficientemente excitado, hizo lo mismo con el cinturón del tigre.

Con un poco de torpeza y entre besos y risas, terminaron en paños menores sobre la cama, el veterano guiaba con ternura al conejo sobre qué puntos tocar mientras él hacía lo propio y le enseñaba sensaciones nuevas, que el chico estaba gustoso de aprender; muy poco tiempo pasó para que decidieran que era suficiente de juego previo y prácticamente se arrancaron la ropa interior, luciendo orgullosamente su desnudez. No sabría decir muy bien qué había pasado o cambiado, pero la vergüenza ya no tenía cabida en esa situación.

Kotetsu se movía de forma hambrienta por la boca de Barnaby, devorando con pasión esos rosados labios, el tigre hubiera podido pasar horas explorando cada rincón del cuerpo del conejo, cuando descubrió esa piel perlada y perfecta Kotetsu se dio cuenta de que Bunny era justo tan perfecto como lo había imaginado; de cierta manera lamentaba que su urgencia de poseerlo le impidiera no tener más tiempo aquella primera noche para adorar aquel cuerpo bajo él, pero se prometió a sí mismo que habría muchas más. Así que poco dispuesto a parar y arruinar el ambiente, bajó una mano para preparar al rubio, quien se estremecía con cada toque y después de unos momentos, ambos estaban tan ansiosos que le costó trabajo entrar en el cuerpo del otro sin lastimarlo.

-Bunny... - le susurró al oído.- ¿Quieres que lo haga?- Barnaby, con los ojos un poco llorosos contempló los ojos del moreno, aquellos que se clavaban directo en él. Kotetsu hundió un poco más sus caderas, haciendo que el rubio gimiera y arqueara la espalda.

-Si... ¡hazlo!-

Así fue todo el permiso que necesitaba el moreno para no perder más tiempo mientras se movía ansiosamente sobre la hambrienta carne que había debajo de él. Ahora sus mentes estaban en un completo blanco, se guiaban por instintos carnales dejándose dominar por las exigencias de sus cuerpos, toda idea de lo correcto o incorrecto se esfumó para dejar un torbellino de pasiones a rebosar entre aquellos varoniles cuerpos. Kotetsu aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas y besó a Barnaby apasionadamente hasta llevarle al orgasmo con su cuerpo y su mano, derramándose dentro de él.

...

-¿Deberíamos avisarles que no iremos?- preguntó el rubio, apoyándose sobre el pecho del moreno.

-¿No quieres ir? Aún podemos alcanzarlos, no es tan tarde...-

-Sí quiero ir, después de todo, en parte es tu fiesta. Celebramos que ya estás de nuevo en el juego, viejo.- dijo bromeando un poco.

-¿Qué dices, pequeño Bunny? ¡Nunca me fui!- replicó el tigre, siguiendo la broma.

-Danos pelea, Kotetsu. Esta temporada espero mucho de ti.- dijo Barnaby con una media sonrisa totalmente encantadora.

-No voy a decepcionar a nadie, te lo prometo.- dijo con una seriedad confidente. Después alzó su brazo y tomó gentilmente el mentón del conejo, lo acercó suavemente a él y con toda intención de depositar un suave beso en sus labios, fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono anunciando una video-llamada entrante, con número proveniente de su hija.

-¡Es Kaede!- exclamó mientras se levantaba con torpeza de la cama. Podía contestarle siempre y cuando no bajara la cámara del teléfono de más y notara su obvia desnudez.- ¡Hey, Kaede! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo en su habitual tono, intentando disimular sus nervios.

::¡¿Porqué no me avisaste que recuperaste tus poderes, papá?! ¡Me enteré viendo la apertura de temporada en la televisión!:: recriminaba molesta la niña.

-¡Eh...!¡Perdón, Kaede... te quería dar la sorpresa pero lo olvidé por completo!- dijo moviéndose un poco y rascando su cabeza.

::¡No es excusa! ¿Eh...? ¿En dónde estás? No parece tu departamento...::

-¡Ah! Este...- no sabía qué decir y sintiéndose incapaz de dar alguna buena excusa, contestó con la verdad.- Pues... en casa de Bunny.-

::¿Y por qué no traes ropa?::

-¡¿Eh?!- se dio cuenta que había movido el ángulo de su teléfono lo suficiente como para que su hija notara la parte alta de su abdomen desnuda.- Es por que... bueno, pues... lo que pasó fue que... en la fiesta derramé sobre mi camisa una copa de vino ¡Sí, eso! Y la casa de Bunny quedaba más cerca del evento y vine a cambiarme.- dijo aliviado de encontrar una coartada creíble.

::¡Oh, papá! Deberías dejar de causarle problemas a Barnaby.::

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no le causo problemas a Bunny!- "Hablando de..." pensó- Por cierto, Kaede... iré a visitarlos en dos o tres días, depende de cómo estén las cosas por aquí... tengo que hablarles de algo.-

::¡Siempre dices eso y nunca vienes!:: refunfuñó la chiquilla, cruzando los brazos y apartando la mirada.

-Esta vez si iré, incluso Barnaby me acompañará.- dijo recordando una charla que había tenido con el rubio, en donde éste le decía que si le iba a anunciar su amorío a su familia, lo tendrían que hacer ambos y en persona.

::¡¿Barnaby vendrá?! ¡Cocinaré el especial de la abuela, seguro le encantará!:: el ánimo de la niña subió y los ojos le brillaban.

-¿Qué...? ¿Y cocinarás para papá?- preguntó el tigre en un tono juguetón, a lo que su hija recuperó el semblante irritado.

::Tu siempre comes arroz frito, papá. Tengo que hacer mi tarea, si no vienen me enfadaré mucho. Adiós.::

-¡Kaede!... ¡Ah! Esa niña... se parece tanto a su madre. ¡Qué carácter que tenía!-

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, salir contigo me convierte en su padrastro ¿cierto?- preguntó Bunny, aún recostado en el lecho con una sábana cubriéndolo hasta la cadera. Kotetsu no había pensado en ese asunto, y muy seguramente a su hija no le habría pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad tampoco... pero ni por equivocación.

-Supongo que sí... pues ya veremos qué tal lo asimila.- Tiger se sentó al filo de la cama y tomó su cabeza con una de sus manos, masajeando su frente. Bunny, por su parte, se levantó y tomó camino hacia la ducha.

-¿Vienes? No podemos ir así a la fiesta. Talla mi espalda ¿Quieres?- preguntó por encima de su hombro, en una pose malditamente sensual, haciendo que el veterano se sonrojara más de la cuenta y balbuceara un innegable "Sí".

...

"¿Qué... demonios... está... pasando... aquí?" fue el pensamiento en común que tuvieron Tiger y Bunny al ver el festejo masivo que estaba tomando lugar en la casa del Príncipe de la Gravedad.

Para empezar: al acercarse a la mansión de Ryan, vieron una enorme fila de gente esperando entrar a la susodicha fiesta; un par de hombres enormes vestidos de negro custodiando la puerta, regulando la entrada y salida de los invitados. Cuando estos hombres los dejaron acceder a la propiedad (no sin antes haberlos detenido y pedirles sus nombres para verificar que estuvieran en la "lista") se fijaron en varios aspectos: La música que ambientaba era un estilo bastante pesado ya que la banda de Annie estaba tocando a todo lo que daba en un escenario portátil (casi como en los que se presentaba Blue Rose), ella cantaba con unos guturales impresionantes y poderosos, y lucía un traje de baño tipo bikini negro con algunos adornos cadavéricos estampados en él. Mientras los músicos hacían lo suyo, personas iban y venían de una mesa al fondo del ENORME jardín, ya que ahí había un barman que preparaba incesantemente bebidas y cócteles. Ryan se encontraba hablando con un grupo de gente al filo de la piscina, todos en sus respectivos trajes de baño, algunas personas aventándose al agua desde el tejado, otras bailando, otras tiradas de ebriedad... el ambiente no faltaba; sus compañeros héroes por su parte, se encontraban en una parte techada en el jardín (zona VIP) conviviendo alegremente ya con unos tragos encima.

Karina se encontraba frente a una pantalla, sosteniendo un vaso rojo con algún tipo de licor, dejando el alma y la voz en el karaoke, cantando el más nuevo éxito de Blue Rose. Nathan bailaba al ritmo de la música, sosteniendo a Antonio para que lo acompañara en algunos de sus pasos; normalmente Rock Bison se habría negado y reído, pero ahora sus movimientos reflejaban soltura, de vez en cuando cargando el delgado cuerpo de Fire Emblem al compás de la melodía, el héroe de fuego haciendo algunos de sus usuales toques inapropiados en el trasero del toro, a quién ya no le incomodaban del todo. Ivan se encontraba lanzando unos dardos al techo mientras Keith los desviaba con algunas suaves corrientes de viento; de vez en cuando soltando una risa tonta y fuera de lugar al ver las imitaciones que hacía el joven Origami al convertirse en cada uno de los héroes presentes.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto, guapos? ¿Habían empezado la fiesta sin nosotros, verdad?- decía Nathan con un tono insinuador, ya un poco sonrojado y desorientado a causa del alcohol. Kotetsu y Barnaby se miraron buscando algún tipo de respuesta, pero lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue reír nerviosamente y evadir el tema; al ver que sus amigos se la pasaban tan bien, decidieron conseguir un poco de ambiente para ellos mismos también, yendo así al lugar del barman y pidiendo un daiquirí para el rubio y un poco de clericot para el moreno.

Ryan ya estaba arriba del plató pidiendo más aplausos para su querida novia, quien tenía absolutamente toda la actitud y presencia de una rockstar en el escenario. Al cabo de un rato, la banda de Anaksha se retiró del proscenio y se dedicó a gozar de la fiesta; El Príncipe de la Gravedad y una recién ingresada Black Xiaji se unieron a los demás héroes en el VIP, al igual que el conejo y el tigre.

Curiosamente, con todo el desorden de la masiva fiesta, los dos héroes de Apollon estaban divirtiéndose con la música y el ambiente, incluso Barnaby se animó a bailar un poco cuando en el karaoke, Karina y Annie tomaron una canción a dueto. Todo mundo disfrutaba del ambiente, porque en aquel caos de fiesta, había algo muy íntimo uniéndolos a todos; tal vez era la amistad que se tenían, o la confianza de poder embriagarse a gusto frente al otro... pero algo era seguro: Así era como una fiesta se celebraba.

-¡Chicos! Keith va a intentar tomar de un solo trago una yarda de cerveza ¡Tienen que ver eso!- decía Antonio, un poco "feliz" señalando al héroe del aire que preocupado medía desde todos los ángulos posibles el enorme contenedor de bebida que estaba por ingerir.

-¿Listo? A la cuenta de tres...- contaba una emocionada joven Karina.- Uno...-

-¿No les parece que está temblando?- preguntó Nathan entre risas.

-¡Creo que ya has bebido suficiente, Nate!- contestó alegremente Antonio mientras ponía unos de sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del moreno.

-... Dos...-

-Esperen... yo también lo siento.- dijo un desconcertado Tiger.

-Mira la copa de Keith...- señaló Bunny al punto más alto de la yarda, donde la cerveza del tope comenzaba a temblar un poco más de la cuenta.

-¡Tres!- y justo antes de que el héroe del aire pudiera dar siquiera un pequeño sorbo del líquido, algo atravesó de golpe las rejas que marcaban la división entre la propiedad de Ryan con el resto de la calle.

De entre los escombros, emergió una figura que les era bastante familiar al Apollon Trío y a Annie.

Una figura medianamente alta, delgada y atlética, cabello castaño obscuro corto; casual, con una camisa roja a cuadros, jeans y zapatillas del diario. Se veía que era una persona que mantenía un bajo perfil socialmente, pero al reconocerlo bien, y con sus poderes regenerados... supieron que iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza.

-¿Me recuerdan, desgraciados? Les traje algo de compañía...-


End file.
